Untitled1
by Hachina
Summary: Moi Isabella Swan, fille de milliardaires que je vois une ou deux fois par an aménage à Forks, Petite Ville où rien ne se passse jamais. Je ne connais rien ni personne et suis totalement perdue mais seulement il y a lui. Et il fait toute la différence ...
1. Chapitre 1 Nouveau Départ

Bon je dois avouer que c'est la 1° fic que je publie et je maitrise pas trop fanfiction MDr mais je vais vite y arriver promi !

Je tien a précise mais je suppose que vous le savez que c'est personnage appartiennent tous a Stéphanie Meyer a part certain que j'inventerai ^^

Ah oui... Désolé pour les fautes !!!

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Une vie infinie**_

_Point de vue de Elle_

– Isabella réveillez-vous !

– Mais.. Euh allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis...

– Isabella Swan vous avez votre rentrée scolaire aujourd'hui, je vous pris de vous réveillez et de changer de langage.

– Justina vous ais je déjà dis combien je vous haïssais le matin ?

– Oui mademoiselle.

Je me levais et Elliote me lança un sourire resplendissant. J'éclatais de rire et je le priais de me laissé seul le temps de me préparé. Elliote est mon major d'homme, mon baby-sitter, mon meilleur ami, l'homme qui me surveille qui veille sur moi penser comme vous le voulez. Je plaisantais très souvent avec lui, je lui envoyais des piques qu'il me rendais avec malice. La personne qui m'avait réveillé et à qui j'avais dit d'aller voir ailleurs n'étais pas Elliote mais l'une de mes servante, amie comme vous voulez. Elle, aussi je l'envoyais boulé ou lui envoyais des piques elle aussi me taquinais mais d'une manière différente de celle d'Elliote. Justina a 35 ans et pourtant elle me craint et me respecte. Moi une jeune fille de seize ans. Elliote en à 65 ce qui change littéralement il me respecte tout autant mais une complicité c'est installé entre nous différente de celle que j'ai avec Justina. Comme vous l'aurez certainement deviner je suis l'une de ses gosses de riche qui ne vois ses parents qu'une à deux fois l'an et qui est plus proche de ses domestique ou du moins les personne qui son chargé de son éducation que ses propres parents.

Je me levais, ronchonnait, me lavait, m'habillais et descendais dans la cuisine. Pour ainsi dire, je ne suis pas du matin... ABSOLUMENT PAS.

– Avez vous faim Elliane ?

Je regardais Justina avec un sourcil levé et la regardais à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, elle, elle se pinçait les lèvres. Sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps j'éclatais littéralement de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter, en me tenant les côtes et aussitôt les rires de Justina et Elliote ce joignirent au mien.

Elliote et Justina avaient échangé leur uniforme, c'est à dire que Elliote, homme de 65 ans avec un peu de ventre et plutôt grand avait échangé son costardd avec Justina, femme de 35 ans fine et petite, son tailleur avec mini jupe. Je ne sais pas du tout comme il on fait pour que sa tienne mais dès que je posais ne serais-se qu'un œill sur eux mon rire repartait de plus belle. Elliote riait de bon cœur et abattait avec force son poing sur le plan de travail et Justina se tenait les côtes d'une mais et l'autre cachait ses yeux clos, quant à moi je m'étais effondré par terre et pleurai de rire. Au bout d'une demi heure mémorable nous réussîmes enfin à nous calmer... Seulement parce qu'ils s'étaient changer.

– Nous y allons Isabella.

Je regardait Elliote et respirait profondément. Je le revoilliais avec son tailleur et sa mini jupe rouge pétant avec de escarpin trop petit pour lui et aussitôt le fous rire me repris. Je me dirigeais vers le garage avec l'aide de Elliote ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Nous montâmes dans la voiture moi à l'arrière lui derrière le volant et nous nous dirigions vers mon nouveau Lycée, dans une Rolls Royce noire.

– Êtes-vous prête pour votre rentrée personnelle mademoiselle?

Je regardait Elliote grâce au rétroviseur et je soupirais. S'il disait ''rentrée personnelle'' c'est du fait que je rentrais en cours d'année ce dont j'avais horreur. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention même si Velaux ressemblait plus à une pétite ville qu'un village, mais une nouvelle venue attirais toujours l'attention dans un Lycée.

– Ai je le choix Elliote ?

– Et bien nous pourrions dire que vous vous sentez mal...

– Non ça ira il faut bien passer par la case départ, non?

– Oui, vous avez raison.

Le trajet s'effectua en silence et je grimaçai lorsque nous arrivâmes. J'avais catégoriquement refusé d'aller dans une institution privé et je me retrouvais face à se lycée ou tout les élèves regardait ma voiture avec intérêt.

Elliote s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste et le remerciai puis je sorti et frissonnai d'horreur en voyant que tout le monde avait les yeux fixé sur moi.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris une grande inspiration et repensa à la scène du matin pour me donnée un peu de courage. Quand cela fus fait ( ça ne donna pas grand chose) je commençais à me diriger vers le portail. Je passai devant tout les élèves en tachant de me faire la plus petite possible. Une fois dans l'enceinte du lycée je me retrouvai pour ainsi dire perdu. Je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation. Sur tout dans les bâtiments, s'était toujours là où je me perdais.

Je cherchais des yeux un quelconque panneau mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

– Tu cherches quelques chose ?

En entendant cette voix féminine je me retournai et souriais à la fille qui me faisait face.

– Oui le secrétariat.

– Viens je t'y amène si tu veux.

– Merci.

Durant ce cours trajet nous discutâmes un peu. Heureusement que Angela ( la jeune fille qui m'avait proposer son aide ) m'avait accompagné car sans elle jamais je n'aurai trouvé cet endroit. Nous nous saluâmes puis elle parti et me laissa seul face à une femme au cheveux blond délavé et un sourire à faire peur.

– Bonjours Mlle Swan.

– Bonjours.

Celle femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année me souria et je me senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ne pouvait-elle pas me tendre des documents pour que je puisse partir. Au bout d'une très longue minute je me décidais à parler.

– N'avez vous pas de document à me remettre.

Il fit les yeux rond puis s'exclama.

– Oh si bien sûr ! Je vous pris de m'excuser Mlle.

Elle me tendit plusieurs copies puis me souria. N'y tenant plus je la saluais et sorti avec hâte de ce bureau surchauffer.

Je me retrouvais dehors à essayer de savoir de quel côté je devais tenir mon plan pour qu'il corresponde à l'endroit où j'étais lorsqu'une mais me le pris et le mit du sens contraire.

– De ce sens vous aurais peut être une chance de retrouver votre chemin.

Je levais les eux surprise et croisai de magnifique yeux gris.

– Il y a peu de chance. J'ai un sens de l'orientation épouvantable.

L'homme qui me fit face me souria

– Où devez vous aller, je vais vous y amener si vous me le permettez.

– Je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

Il me souria et me dévoila une très belle ranger de dents blanches. Il m'offrit donc bras, jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps que j'avais à la main et me dirigea à l'endroit même où je n'aurait jamis songer à aller, ce que je lui fit remarquer.

– Et bien vous avez de la chance que je soit passer par là car en temps normal ce n'est absolument pas mon chemin.

– Je crois que c'est mon jour de chance alors.

Il hocha la tête et nous commençâmes l'ascension d'une trentaine d'escalier.

Il m'arrêta devant un porte et me souria.

– Voici votre salle pour votre cours de Grec. J'ose espérer que vous trouverez votre prochain cours.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que plusieurs personnes nous observaient mais n'y fit pas attention.

– Je me contenterais d'observer les élèves qui pourrait se trouver dans mon cours.

Il me souria, me baisa la main puis parti sans un regard en arrière alors que moi je l'observais avec fascination. C'était un jeune homme de 18 ou 19 ans, les cheveux châtain, les yeux verts. Il était plus grand que moi, d'environs une tête et je me promis une chose: de recroiser son chemin.

– Tu le connais ?

Je me retournais surprise.

S'était une jeune fille de mon âge avec un visage incroyablement rectangulaire, les cheveux bien trop lisse pour être naturel et un abominable appareil dentaire.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une demeuré et répéta sa phrase plus lentement.

– Tu le connais ?

C'est à ce moment la que je compris qu'elle me posait une question.

– Oh excusez moi je n'avais pas compris que vous me posiez une question. Non je ne le connais pas.

Elle me regarda surprise et éclata de rire.

– T'es super bizarre toi.

Elle entra dans la classe en parlant à une personne qui était à son côté.

Pourquoi disait-elle que j'étais bizarre . Est-ce parce que je n'avais pas compris qu'elle me posait une question ? Comment étais-je censer le savoir si elle n'inversait pas le sujet avec le verbe.

Je rentrais dans la classe et allais voir directement notre professeur de Grec.

Tout les élèves étaient là et assis me regardant avec curiosité. J'attendis que notre professeur finisse d'écrire sur un bloc-note puis m'adressa à elle.

– Bonjours je suis votre nouvelle élève.

Cette femme d'une trentaine d'année me souria et me dit d'une voix fluette.

– Bonjours Mademoiselle Swan. Je me présente je suis Madame O'Neil je serais votre professeur de grec durant cette année.

– Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Elle me souria puis pris le document que je lui tendais, le signa et me le rendit.

– Je vous propose de vous assoir près de la fenêtre au quatrième rang si cela ne vous dérange pas.

– C'est parfait merci.

Je me dirigeais à ma place sous les regards médusés des élèves, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi...

Le cours débuta et je m'aperçus que j'avais déjà étudier cette leçon. Je jetais un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre ne sachant que faire étant donner que cette leçon était ridiculement facile et qu'une deuxième explication ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Mon regard erra sur la cours vide lorsqu'une personne sorti au coin d'un angle d'un bâtiment. Je l'observais surprise d'avoir un sentiment de familiarité avec celle-ci. Puis je reconnu le jeune homme qui m'avait escorté jusqu'à ma classe. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il puisse me voir de là où il était mais moi je le voyait très nettement. Il ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur bien au contraire, il avait l'air furieux et je fut ravi de ne pas être face à lui. Il traversa rapidement la cours et je ne puis l'observer plus longtemps car il quitta mon champs de vision. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes pourtant il habita mes pensées jusqu'à la fin de l'heure annoncé par une sonnerie stridente et horriblement désagréable. Je sortis de ma classe regardant qu'elle étais mon cours suivant, anglais. Matière que je ne parvenais pas à maitriser parfaitement et qui lors de mes devoirs m'exaspérait au plus au point.

– C'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à Angela. Je fus ravie de la voir et lui souria soulager, sourire qu'elle me rendit.

– J'ai cours d'anglais et vous ?

– Moi aussi veux tu que je t'accompagnes ?

– Oui, merci.

– Pas de quoi, allons y.

Nous traversâmes tout le lycée et j'essayais tant bien que mal de mémoriser le chemin que nous empreintions mais s'était peine perdu je me rappelais déjà plus qu'elle chemin nous avions emprunté pour être dans ce bâtiment. Lorsque nous arrivâmes Angela se retourna.

– Nous avons un peu de temps encore. Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

Je la regardais surprise. N'était-il pas à elle de me dire pourquoi elle me tutoyais ?

– Et bien, nous ne nous connaissons pas.

– En général on accorde le vouvoiement au adulte.

– Je suis désolé, c'est... ainsi que j'ai été éducquée.

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais cette horrible sonnerie retentit et nous dûmes entrer en classe sans attendre.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien. Il se trouvait que Angela et moi avions les même cours ayant pris les même option et elle n'eut pas le temps de me poser plus de question car il me fallut aller durant notre malheureux quart d'heure de pose au secrétariat.

À midi, heure à laquelle nous devions manger Elliote vint me chercher et je rentrait enfin chez moi.

– Comment a été votre première journée ?

– Étrange Elliote.

– Puis je savoir pourquoi ?

– Et bien les professeurs sont tout à fait charmant mais les élèves sont rustres et ont un vocabulaire et une grammaire remarquablement grossier.

– C'est normal Mlle, ils ont reçu une éducation différente de la votre où il n'y a pas une hiérarchie aussi bien définie que l'on vous l'a appris. Chez eux il sont égaux, ce tutoie entre eux et parle pour ainsi dire familièrement car ils ne voyent pas pourquoi ils en feraient autrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous vous y ferais.

– Ils vont très vite comprendre ma différence et j'ai peur que cela se termine mal et que je sois obliger d'aller a High Burg...

High Burg était cette fameuse institution privée où mes parents voulurent me mettre mais j'avais refuser car je ne voulais absolument pas être en internat.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle il suffit de vous entourez des bonnes personnes.

– Au cas on vous ne le saurez pas Elliote vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller au lycée.

Il me souria et me fit un clin d'œil mais n'ajouta rien. Lorsque j'eus terminer mon déjeuner Elliote me ramena au lycée pour mes cours de l'après midi. Ces cours me parurent durée une éternité et quand enfin la dernière sonnerie nous donnait l'autorisation de quitter le cours je me dirigeais avec hâte au parking. Je vis que tout le monde me regardait comment ce matin mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à m'en inquiété. Lorsque je vis Elliote je fus soulager. J'eus peur pendant quelques secondes que je devrai l'attendre mais non comme à son habitude il étais pile à l'heure. Il m'ouvrit la portière, la referma sur moi puis nous partîmes de ce maudit parking. L'année sera longue je le préssentait déjà et pourtant je n'étais pas spécialement défaitiste. Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme. Justina surveilla de près mes devoirs, à 21h00 je dormais déjà. Le lendemain je fus réveillée par Justina comme tout les matins. Elliote ne rentrai que rarement dans ma chambre et seulement sur invitation de ma part, s'était un homme qui respectait mon intimité et je crois que Justina lui arracherait la tête s'il entrait sans ma permission.

À 7h45 pétanque je me retrouvais dans la voiture devant le lycée.

– Pourquoi sommes nous devant le lycée à cette heure-ci ? La première sonnerie ne sonnera pas avant 8h05 Elliote.

– Je sais Isabella mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez rejoindre les élèves avec qui vous avez sympatisé hier. Me suis-je trompé ?

Je détournais le regard ne voulant pas me lancer sur ce genre de discutions, il avait toujours le don de me faire la moral et le pire c'est qu'il avait bien souvent raison et ça me rendait folle !

– Je préfèrerai rester dans la voiture si ça ne vous dérange pas Elliote. Je crois que quelques minutes de somnolence me ferait le plus grand bien.

– À non mademoiselle, vous risquez d'aller en cours à moitié éveiller et dormir sur votre table en bavant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le rabrouer quand je croisais ses yeux bleu m'apercevant qu'il se moquait de moi avec brio.

– Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que mon major d'homme est en dépression et que ma servante est alcoolique. Je suis persuader qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas.

Je lui souriai avec un regard espiègle et il me rendit mon sourire.

– Je pense aussi que le professeur ne vous envoudra pas, mais les élèves eux n'oublieront pas.

– Peut être... alors je me contenterai de ne pas baver.

Il éclata de rire mais n'insista pas. À huit heure, Elliote m'ouvrit la portière et me souria.

– Je viens vous cherchez à midi dix mademoiselle, tachez de vous faire quelques connaissance fiable.

– Je ne vous promet rien.

Il me fit un clin d'œil Souriant je l'embrassai sur la joue et allais au lycée en soupirant.

Je sortais mon emploi du temps réfléchissant au cours que j'avais. Mathématique. Cours où j'étais médiocre et où Elliote se faisait un point d'honneur à me l'enseigner. Imaginer juste une minutes un homme de 65 ans comprenant les mathématique comme un chef cuisinier comprend une recettte m'expliquer une matière qui ne m'inspirait rien du tout. Il était très intransigeant et n'appréciait pas que je baisse les bras... Je détestais cette matière de tout mon cœur

– Pour l'amour du ciel pas cette matière.

– Si elle ne vous plait pas nous pouvons nous enfuir.

Sursautant je lâchais ma feuille et me retournais pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix mélodieuse.

Mon regard plongea alors dans des yeux gris, baissant les yeux je vis de douce lèvres se courber en un délicieux sourire. S'était lui ! Le jeune homme d'hier, celui qui m'avait accompagné devant ma salle de grec avec de magnifique yeux gris.

– Et où irions nous ?

– Je ne sais pas loin de Mr Garner.

Surprise je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisageais, comment diable savait-il que mon professeur de mathématique était Mr Garner ?

– C'est tentant mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse être possible. Elliote et Justina n'apprécieraient pas.

– Se sont vos parents ?

Je le regardais surprise.

– Mes parents ? Non bien sûr.

Je m'aperçu qu'il était étonné mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, je m'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'étais que parti remise lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

– J'aurais aimer m'enfuir avec vous mais comme je viens de vous le dire ce n'est pas possible.

– Alors ce n'est que parti remise.

Il me pris la main et me dirigea dans un dédale de couloir et m'arrêta devant une porte. En lisant _603 F _jem'aperçut que s'était ma salle de cours.

– Mais comment avez-vous su ?

Il souria me dévoilant ses dents blanche mais ne répondit pas à ma question.

– Je dois me sauver, je crois que Mme Dick n'apprécierait pas mon retard.

– Ce serait dommage...

Comprenant que j'étais ironique, il éclata de rire et s'éloigna. Je me sentis soudainement seul sans sa main dans la mienne.

– Salut.

Je me retournait et Angela me souria.

– Bonjours, comment allez-vous ?

– Bien et toi ?

– Et bien je dois avouer que j'aurais aimer pouvoir dormir un peu plus.

Elle me souria puis nous entrâmes dans notre salle de cours. Et elle me chuchota.

– Fait attention ce prof est un vrai con avec tout le monde.

Je fus choquer par le termes qu'elle venait d'employer pour un homme qui était trois fois son ainée et qui lui enseignait son savoir. Un savoir que je haïssais certes mais un savoir quand même.

– Merci.

Je me dirigeais vers ce professeur qui apparemment était infecte avec tout le monde. Il me souria de ces dents... jaunes et me salua.

– Bonjours Mademoiselle Swan.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas. Il avait un haleine de babouin c'étais horrible et en plus il postillonnait, il allait me falloir un parapluie s'il me parlait trop !

J'entendis quelques petit rire et je grimaçais.

– Où dois-je m'assoir ?

Il regarda la salle puis pointa un siège près de Angela. Dieu merci !

– Merci.

Je partis sans demander mon reste respirant de l'air pur.

Une fois assise Angela me chuchota.

– Imagine ceux qui sont au premier et deuxième rang, nous on a de la chance on est quatrième.

Je ne pus n'empêcher de grimacer.

– Les pauvres je compatis à leur douleur.

Elle hocha la tête l'air grave même si elle me semblait surtout hilare.

– Ne rie pas cela doit être pénible !

– T'imagine pas, j'ai été devant pendant deux semaines grâce au ciel il y a un idiot qui a demandé d'être au premier rang parce qu'il ne voyait rien.

– Le pauvre, il n'avait jamais parlé au professeur face à face ?

– Apparemment non !

– Il ne doit pas être déçu maintenant !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, le plus silencieusement puis suivîmes le cours. Je me demandais franchement comment ces élèves faisaient pour rester là devant ce professeur qui empestait et postillonnait à tout bout de champs.

À la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, je fus impressionnée par la vitesse. La vitesse qu'il fallut à l'ensemble de classe pour évacuer cette salle: moins de vingt secondes. Et je dois avouer que moi même je ne m'y attardais pas. Angela se chargea de m'accompagné à mon cours suivant étant donné que nous le partagions, il y avait avec elle une autre jeune fille qui m'ignorait complètement et la seule fois où elle posa son regard sur moi se fut avec dédain, remettant sa masse de boucle blonde derrière son épaule et me tournant le dos ostensiblement. Je fus étonnée par son comportement mais pas blesser. Pourquoi le serais-je étant donné que je ne la connaissais pas.

– Merci Angela de m'accompagner à mon prochaine cours. Je dois vous avouez que je n'ai pas du tout d'orientation.

Elle me souria et s'apprétait à me dire quelques chose lorsque la fille blonde la devança.

– Pourquoi tu dis merci Angela mais que tu t'adresse à elle et à moi pour dire que t'as pas d'orientation.

Nathalia la regarda surprise et répondit à ma place en souriant.

– C'est pas ça mais Isabella vouvoie tout le monde, elle te parlait pas à toi mais seulement à moi.

– T'es anglaise ?

– Non pourquoi le serais-je?

– Ben je sais pas les anglais utilise le même mot pour dire tu et vous alors je pensais que tu l'étais.

Elle haussa des épaules et à ma plus grande surprise je la sentie mal à l'aise.

– C'est une très bonne remarque, vous avez l'esprit critique.

Je crus voir un soupçon de sourire mais elle se retourna avant que je puisse en être sûr. Nous étions arrivée et l'heure de bavardage était terminé.

La matinée fut comme la veille longue et ennuyante sauf que je parlais avec Angela au inter cours ainsi qu'à la récréation en comapagnie de la jeune fille qui pensait que j'étais anglaise, elle s'appelait Jessica.

À midi lorsque mes deux compagnes me laissèrent sur le parking je rejoignit Elliote qui me souria.

– Vous êtes parvenu à vous faire des amies.

– Disons plutôt que se sont des connaissances qui me sont utiles.

– Voyons Isabella ne soyez pas ainsi !

Il me réprimanda du regard mais n'insista pas. Je n'appréciais que très peu qu'il me fasse la moral si celles-ci n'avaient aucun lien avec mes cours et il le savait.

L'après midi j'attendis que Angela et moi fûmes seuls pour lui poser la question qui occupait mon esprit depuis ce matin.

– Excusez moi, Angela. Sauriez-vous qu'elle matière enseigne Mme Dick ?

– Oui bien sûr c'est un prof de biologie, d'ailleurs elle est super strict t'as de la chance de pas l'avoir. Pourquoi tu l'as connait ?

– Oh, non pas du tout c'est juste que j'ai entendus quelqu'un prononcer son nom et je voulais savoir ce qu'enseignait ce professeur.

– Et ben maintenant tu le sais. Je ne savais pas que tu étais curieuse.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et nous continuâmes notre chemin pour notre cours de français.

Je ne vis pas mon gentleman aux yeux gris ce qui me rendit morose. Allais-je le voir le lendemain ? M'accompagnerait-il à mon premier cours devinant la salle où j'étais ou le lisant habilement par dessus mon épaule sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Aucune idée, pourtant je n'avait qu'une envie c'est de le voir lui, son sourire, et ses yeux gris qui m'obnubilait.

Je le connaissais peu pour ainsi dire pas du tout et pourtant il occupa mes pensées toute la soirée et je n'avait qu'une envie le revoir et pouvoir passer du temps en sa compagnie pour une raison qui m'échappait encore mais que je me promis de trouver. Il était deux heure du matin et pourtant je ne parvenais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil alors que je sentais mon corps complètement endormi mais mon esprit était bien trop occupé par cet inconnu et ma peur d'être rejeter par des élèves intolérant.

Cela pouvait paraître bizarre que moi une filles de milliardaires est peur d'adolescents pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient des personnes que je n'avais que rarement l'occasion de rencontrer et qui maintenant m'entouraient. Je devais dès à présent m'intégrer parmi eux.

Je pouvais paraître fataliste ou légèrement névrosé en disant cela mais je me rendit rapidement compte que notre éducation était l'opposé l'une de l'autre et qu'il allait falloir que je m'y fasse car les vouvoyer semblait les mettre mal à l'aise alors que moi les tutoyer étais pour moi la même chose que les insuler. Je ne tutoyais pas même mes parents alors que c'était grâce à eux que j'étais sur Terre. Les seules personnes que je tutoyais étaient les personnes qui m'avaient autorisés à le faire et s'était réciproque pour les personnes de mon entourage. Tous me vouvoyais même mes ainés. Sauf je dois l'avouer ma grand-mère aimante mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Mais là eux, de parfait inconnus ce permettaient de me tutoyer et de me parler familièrement alors que ne nous connaissions ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Et puis il y avait lui, cet inconnu qui n'occupait que bien trop mes pensées. Et cela me rendais horriblement mal à l'aise. Mais il me semblait si différent des autres ! Il m'avait toujours parlé de manière irréprochable sans une seul lueur de moquerie dans ses yeux, bien au contraire. Comment avait-il pus comprendre la manière de m'exprimer qui semblait si étrange au yeux de nos camarades. Lui non, il m'avait tout de suite vouvoyé et parlé d'une façon tout à fait honorable m'appelant mademoiselle et employant un vocabulaire irréprochable dès le début de notre rencontre. S'était-il moquer de moi de manière assez fourbe pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte ? Je doutais très fortement de mon hypothèse. Peut être était il comme moi. Un élève ayant eut une éducation différente... aucune idée et je n'étais pas sûr de le savoir un jour mais je me promis si l'occasion se présentait que je me renseignerais avec le plus de discrétion si je ne lui posais pas directement la question...

Je finis par m'endormir très tard ou très tôt, tout dépendait du point de vue d'où on se plaçait, une chose est sûr lorsque Justina vint me réveiller je n'étais absolument pas réveiller. Je me pris une douche les yeux à moitié à moitié fermer et grâce au ciel ce fut Justina qui se chargea de préparer mes habits, comprenant que je risquais de m'habiller avec un maillot de bain comme sous-vêtement et une tunique comme robe. Il lui sembla plus judicieux de prendre de vrai sous-vêtements et de me vêtir d'une tunique grise en laine et un slim noir ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine noir..

Cette fois ci Elliote ne chercha pas à m'amener en avance au lycée. Nous arrivâmes cinq minutes avant la première sonnerie et il me dit qu'il viendrai me chercher à la même heure que la veille et me rappela que j'avais mon cours de danse classique.

– Je m'en souviendrais Elliote et puis Justina me le rappellera très certainement.

– Passez une bonne matinée Isabella.

– Merci vous aussi.

Je sortis de la voiture moi-même afin d'éviter de me faire remarquer et sorti mon emploi du temps sans faire un pas en avant, Elliote lui n'était déjà plus là. Et c'est dans ces moments là que je me rappelais que c'était mon major-d'homme et non pas une personne qui pourrait s'inquiéter de mon bien être par sa propre initiative. Je pouvais paraître méchante mais certaine fois je me rappelais que sans le salaire qui leur était versé à chaque fin de mois ils ne seraient pas là à veiller sur moi avec autant de vigilance.

– Encore perdu demoiselle en détresse ?

Je me retournais avec un grand sourire. S'était lui, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir mais je reconnaissais sa voix. Il me souria à son tours et me demanda.

– Alors perdu ?

Je dois avouer que même si je ne l'aurais pas été j'aurais menti !

– Oui, je crois que cela va devenir une habitude.

Il éclata de rire et je fus subjuguée par ce son qui me fit frissonner.

– Et bien je pense que je vais faire en sorte de vous accompagnez.

– À chaque fois ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de poser cette question et je me sentis rougir ! Ses yeux papillonnèrent sur mes joues et je détournais les yeux mal à l'aise.

– Si je le peux, oui.

– Il me tendit la main et je la pris avec envi. Nous commençâmes à marcher et je compris que tant qu'il m'accompagnerai il me serai impossible de mémoriser mon chemin car je dois avouer que j'étais hypnotisée par son visage et que je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de ce qui m'entourait quand j'avais l'occasion de le voir. Je ne l'avais vue que trois fois maintenant quatre, ça promettait...

– Comment a été votre cours de mathématique ?

– Dans l'ensemble plutôt bien. Et vous votre cours de biologie.

– Il me jeta un regard étonné mais répondit à ma question. Et oui je m'étais renseigné je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher.

– Bien dans l'ensemble.

Je le regardais grimaçant.

– C'est ma réplique !

Il éclata de rire puis s'arrêta et je compris que nous étions arrivé. Dommage j'aurai aimé discuter plus avec lui.

– Désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

– Je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûr.

Il me souria et je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux que je ne serais décrire.

– Et bien je tacherais de faire en sorte que vous soyez sûr de me pardonner.

Il me lança un dernier sourire puis lâcha ma main et rebroussa chemin. Je compris que ma salle de cours était très certainement à l'opposé de la sienne et que cette homme me fascinait plus que de raison.

Toute la matinée je regardais autour de moi dans l'espoir de le voir, mais non. Impossible de tomber sur ses yeux gris et ses cheveux brun. Je me rendit compte que je n'avais pas prêter attention à son physique. Mise à part son visage et le fait qu'il soit plus grand que moi je n'avais rien retenu d'autre mais je me promis d'y remédier.

Mon après midi fut calme. Mon cours de danse se passe extrêmement bien et à dix-neuf heure je dormais comme un loir dans mon lit à baldaquin.

Cette fois ci lorsque Justina vint me réveillé je ne me fis pas prier et sorti du lit très rapidement. Je ne savais pas si je le verrais ce matin pourtant j'en avais la très nette impressionet cela me rendait impatiente.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Aussitôt que j'avais quitter la voiture d'Elliote, il arriva par derrière comme la fois précédente. Je ne savais pas comment il avais su quel cours j'avais mais il me pris la main et silencieusement il me fit traverser le lycée pour m'amener à mon cours d'anglais.


	2. Une vie d'or et de solitude

**Note de l'auteur: Alors tout d'abord pardonné mon retard... Mon chargeur d'ordi ma lachée et donc impossible d'écrire la suite ! J'ai du attendre longtemps comme vous pouvez le deviner pour en avoir un autre et en plus j'ai eu pas mal d'exam ! Alors vraiment DESOLE !!**

**Mag: Merci beaucoup pour ta review sa m'a fait très plaisir ^^**

**Et merci a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris ^^**

**A oui et vraiment désolé pour les fautes -_-'**

**En tout cas voici la suite 3 Gros BsxX**

**Chapitre 2 **

_**Une vie d'or et de solitude** _

Trois jours s'étaient écouler depuis ma ''rentrée personnalisée'' comme le disait Elliote et nous étions lundi matin. Le silence régnait dans la villa rien de plus normal après tout il était trois heures du matin !

Je me levais abandonnant le doux rêve de m'endormir et pris une douche. Lorsque je fus prète je partis prendre quelques choses à grignoter et sortis de la villa, je voulais marché un peu et me changer les idées. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire trois pas hors de la maison qu'une mais s'abatta durement sur mon épaule.

Où croyez vous aller ainsi Isabella.

Effrayer je me retournais redoutant le pire lorsque je m'aperçut que ce n'était qu'Elliote.

Elliote que faites vous là ?

Répondez à ma question jeune fille.

Aussitôt je me hérissais. De qu'elle droit se permettait-il de me parler ainsi ?

Je ne vous permet pas de me parler ainsi !

Je vis son visage se teinter de fureur et je reculais soudainement effrayer par la personne qui était censé veillé sur moi et qui pour mon plus grand malheur ressera sa prise autour de mon épaule.

Elliote lachez moi !

Que faites vous dehors à cette heure-ci Isabella ?

Elliote s'il vous plait lachez moi je ne vais pas m'enfuir non de dieu !

À ces mots il se décida enfin à me lacher ! Je reculais encore d'un pas massant mon épaule.

Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend Elliote !

Je... je suis désolé mademoiselle je vous pris de m'excuser.

Je ferais impasse de votre comportement cette fois-ci mais tâcher de ne pas recommencer.

Bien mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien entrer je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade.

Je rentrais et regrettais de ne pas avoir été assez dicrète. Si je l'avais été Elliote ne m'aurait pas arrêter et cela aurait très certaine éviter cette altercation. Je détestais avoir ce genre d'accident avec des personnes plus âgées que moi particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de personne qui travaillait pour mes parents y compris mon major d'homme. Les adultes me devaient le respect au même titre que je leur devais.

Je ne manquais jamais de respect aux adultes qu'ils soient détestable ou non et ils me le devaienten retour. Mon éducation avait été tout à fait honorable et le respect d'autrui m'avait été inculqué. Je faisais parti de ces famille qui employait un personnelle qui avait été soigneusement trié sur le volet et qui dépensait une fortune (qui ne signifiait rien pour eux) pour que ce personnelle veille au grain sur leur prégéniture (moi). Alors mon major d'homme n'avait en aucun cas le droit ou ne ceressent qu'une raison d'être si impoli et irespecteux !

Je me retournais vers lui.

J'attend vos explication.

Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Cela pourvait être déroutant pour n'importe qui que cette homme d'une soixantaine d'année se sente nerveux devant une jeune fille de seize à qu il doit rendre des comptes. Mais pour moi non cela signifait rien mis à part qu'il me craignait. Mon père m'avait tujours dit qu'une personne qui te craint est une personne qui te respect et qu'il pouvait toujours me servir. Oui je sais mon père avait une philosopie bien à lui mais jusqu'à maintenant celle-ci ne m'avait jamais fait défaut, bien au contraire.

Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle.

Ce n'est pas une réponse Elliote.

Je...

Écoutez Elliote, je ne tiendrai informé mes parents de cet accident mais je vous demande de vous justifier.

Oui mademoiselle. Je suis désolé mademoiselle, c'est juste qu'il est tard et que j'ai cru qu'il y avait un voleur ou un paparazzi qui était entré...

Un voleur ici ? Avec les alarmes de sécurité qui ont été installé; vous plaisantez ? Et si je me souvient bien on a fait en sorte que les paparazzi ne me retrouvent pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un des habitants de cette ville me reconaisse et prévienne ces journalistes de bas étages.

Oui mademoiselle je suis vraiment désolé.

Arrêtez de vous excusez Elliote.

Oui.

Maintenant retounez vous coucher.

Mais...

Faites ce que je vous dit. Lorsque vous m'amènerai au lycée je veux un chauffeur pas un somnambule est-ce clair ?

On ne peut plus clair.

Il parti rapidement et en silence dans sa chambre. J'eu un sourire triste, j'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, je ne pouvais pas oublier qu'ils n'étaient que mes subalterne; quoi que je dise et quoi que je fasse. Si je leur disait de ce taire et de partir dans leur chambre; ils le faisaient en courbant l'échine, baissant les yeux. C'était comme si les rôles adulte/enfant étais inversé... et d'un sens s'étais le cas.

Je restais un long moment seul et puis je finis pas sortir dehors. Ce qui était bien à Velaux c'était que je pouvais sortir en toute liberté sans que des dizaines de photographes me prennent en photo pour que je fasse la une des journaux et si j'avais le malheur d'avoir ne ceressent qu'une mèche de travers ou si je plissais un peu trop les yeux ces photos faisaient choux gras et le tour du globe pour lancer une folle rumeur. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait inventer pour expliquer mon absence. Une grossesse ? Oui s'était bien possible. J'imaginais déjà: « Isabella Swan, la fille tant aimé de ses parents: réalisateur, auteur, et éditeur très connu est enceinte et est parti se reposer en Europe pour pouvoir acceullir son futur enfant à seulement 16 ans. » Ensuite il ferait tout un tas d'hypothèse sur le géniteur de cet enfant. Bien sûr si vous prenez deux « journaux people » différents il auront tout deux des hypothèses différentes et bien souvent complètement l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Mais c'étais le prix à payer lorsqu'on a des parents riches et célèbres qui cotoient toutes les stars possibles et imaginable qu'ils soient acteurs; chanteurs, écrivains, ou même politicein... Il ne faut pas croire tous ce que l'on dit ! Je n'avait jamais rencontré Brad Pitt ni Madona ou même le président. Mes parents très certainement mais moi à quoi cela mes servirait il ? Lorque l'on voit l'envers du décors on ne croit plus à la féérie des lieux, du personnages, ou même à la magie d'Hollywood. En tout cas moi je n'y croyais pas. J'avais assiter à des tournages de films ou bien des clips musicaux, et il n'y avait rien de magique...

Je finis pas me rendre compte que je m'éloignais trop et rebroussais chemin commençant sérieusement à avoir froid.

Lorsque je revi Ellliote, il n'osa pas me regardé dans les yeux. Au comportement de Justina je savais qu'elle avait comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais apparemment elle ne préféra pas internenir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, Elliote m'ouvra la portière silencieux, je voulu lui dire que l'incident étais clos lorsqu'il dit.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour de ce matin Mlle Isabella.

Je me mordia la langue pour me reténir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elliote écoutais moi bien, je ne me répèterais pas. Lorsque l'on présente ces excuses, on ne le fait qu'une fois. Une seul et de manière irréprochable pour ne pas avoir besoin de les réitérer. Alors tachez de ne pas vous excusez à tout bout de champs.

Bien mademoiselle.

Soyez ici à ma sorti de lycée je vous pri.

Bien.

D'un hochement de tête je lui donnais l'autorisation de partir ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Je me retrouvais bientôt seul et je soupirai. La journée commençais mal...

Vous êtes si deçu de me voir ?

Je relevais la tête surprise. S'étais lui, Mr beau yeux gris.

Non, pas du tout bien au contraire. Mais ma journée s'annonce très mal.

Il me souria et dit.

N'était-il pas un peu tôt pour dire une telle chose ?

Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je me suis réveillé depuis peu ?

Un moue amusée se dessina sur son visage qu'il pencha légèrement sur le coté.

Rien mais je compte y remédier.

Je souriai amusé.

Seront-ils une fois de plus contre l'idée ?

De quoi parlez vous.

Elliote et Justina, seront ils contre l'idée de sécher les cours ?

Je fus surpris qu'ils se souviennent de leurs prénoms.

Je dois avouer que cette fois-ci je ne m'en soucis guerre...

Il me regarda pendant un long moment en silence puis il passa doucement une main sur mon visage et je du me faire violence pour ne pas fermé les yeux au contacte de sa main chaude et douce contre ma peau.

Et si on partait loin du lycée et de nos soucis pour oublié tout ça ?

Avez vous une idée du lieu ou nous pourrions aller ?

Et bein vous semblez une fille de ville...

Non pas en ville !

Très bien, ne soyez pas paniquée à cette idée ce n'est qu'une proposition.

Je suis désolé.

J'avais paniqué à l'idée de me retrouver en ville, j'avais eu peur qu'on me retrouve et que des photos de moi soient publier dans les journaux à scandales en compagnie de ce si bel homme. Je ne voulais pas en faire un bouquet émissaire, je voulais nous épargner ça à lui et à moi...

La foret vous tente t-elle plus ?

Je ne pense pas être une très bonne marcheuse.

Ce n'est qu'un détail.

Il me souria m'encourageant à accepter. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il en avait envi et je me surprit à accepter alors que j'essayais pas tout les moyens à m'enlever cette idée folle de la tête.

C'est d'accord pour la foret.

Formidable ! Je pensais réellement que vous alliez refuser !

Pas aujourd'hui.

Allons-y.

Il me prit la main comme il avait l'habitude le faire et me conduisit jusqu'à une voiture, une Audi A5 magnifique !

C'est votre voiture ?

Il me regarda amusé.

Oui, vous semblez surprise.

Euh... et bien en faite jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas vu de très belle voiture ou du moins rien de très récent.

Il souria et hocha la tête.

Oui c'est vrai.

Il m'ouvrit galalamment la porte et la referma sur moi. Il fit le tour de la voiture, sinstalla puis me dit surpris.

Vous ne semblez ni inquiète ni stressée, pas même nerveuse.

Pourquoi le serais-je !?

Monter dans la voiture d'un homme que vous connaissez depuis peu et qui a l'intention de vous amené dans un endroit où personne ne vas alors que votre entourage vous pense au lycée me semble une bonne raison, pas vous ?

Je souriai amusé.

Si en effet, mais aujourd'hui je préfère ne pas penser au conséquence et au danger qui me guette. Faisons comme si nous nous connaission bien et quant à mon entourage, je ne m'en fait pas.

Pourquoi faire semblant. Je serait curieux de mieux vous connaître.

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas contre non plus.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis démarra. Nous fûmes silencieux durant le trajet. Je regardais par la fenêtre contente de pouvoir tout observer.

Pourquoi ce sourire béat ?

J'essayais de ravalé mon sourire mais en vain.

Le paysage est vraiment très beau.

Vous ne le regardez pas par la fenêtre de votre voiture habituellement ?

Je n'ai pas de voiture. J'ai un chauffeur.

Je pus lire la surprise sur son visage et je décidais de lui expliquer.

Mon père pense qu'une femme n'as pas besoin d'avoir son permis de conduire et donc par conséquent sa propre voiture surtout dans mon milieu social.

Et quand pense votre mère ?

Je ne sais pas, elle n'était pas présente durant cette conversation.

Oh, je vois.

Il se tut puis me dit.

Sa ne répond pas à ma question, vous ne regardé pas le paysage à travers la voiture que votre chaffeur a ?

Je soupirais

Non, les fenêtre sont teinté, les couleurs ne sont pas les même vous comprenez ?

Il hocha la tête et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Au bout d'environs un quart d'heure nous nous garâmes dans le début d'un chemin et il était évident que nous allions faire le reste à pied.

J'étais entrin d'observer ce qui nous entouré lorsquil m'ouvrit la portière. Je sorti lui dit rougissante.

Désolé je ne suis pas resté dans la voiture dans le but que vous m'ouvrié la porte !

Je sais, ne vous inquiété pas, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je me sentais obligé à le faire.

Il me souria et me pris la main.

Vous voulez prendre quelque chose dan votre sac, votre portable peut être ?

Non c'est bon je les sur moi.

Très bien allons y alors.

Nous partîmes mais dans la main et suivîmes le sentier pendant cinq minutes puis nous bifurquâmes et et commençâmes marcher à travers la foret. Je me décidais enfin à parler.

Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Je vous en pris.

Quel est votre prénom.

Il éclata de rire et me regarda de ses yeux gris clair.

C'est vrai que vous ne le savez pas Isabella.

Je le regardais plus surprise que je n'aurais penser l'être.

Comment savez vous mon prénom ?!

Je suis observateur.

Je le regardais amuser.

Au dernières nouvelles mon prénom n'est pas écris sur mon front.

Il regarda mon front comme s'il y cherchais le mot Isabella.

C'est vrai vous avez raison.

Très drôle allez dites le moi.

D'accord. Je l'ai demandé à l'une de vos camarades.

Vraiment !?

Oui.

Nous reprîmes notre marche alors que je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que nous nous étions arrêté. Au bout de quelques seconde je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question.

Quel est votre prénom ?

Je pensais que vous aviez oublié votre question.

Je n'oublis jamais une question ni les répones à celles-ci !

Vraiment ?

Répondez !

Il ria mais répondi.

Jasper. Jasper Halle Cullen.

Vraiment ?

Je ne ments jamais.

Je m'en rappellerais.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et serra doucement ma main dans la sienne me rapprochant ainsi de lui. Je jettai un coup d'oeil furtif sur son beau visage et je m'aperçu surprise que son regard était habité par la mélancolie ! Je voulus lui dire quelque chose mais avant même d'ouvrir ma bouche il me regarda et me dit avec un sourire amusé, la mélancolie disparue.

Si vous ne regardez pas devant vous vous risquez de nous faire tomber.

Rougissante je murmurais.

Nous ?

Et bien je ne compte pas vous abandonner.

Je levais la tête étonnée, jurant avoir entendu une promesse bien plus profonde que le simple fait de me laisser tomber à terre par maladresse. Mais il ne me regardait déjà plus et impossible de voir ses yeux dans l'ombre des arbres. L'envi soudaine de me laisser tomber me pris et je me jurai de le faire très prochainement pour vérifier mon hypothèse.


	3. Problème et Solution

**Note de l'auteur:** Shame on me AGAIN !!!

Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga Nana, je crois que je suis poursuivi par le roi des démons -_-''

Mon chargeur va bien mais ma box a souffert grâce à ce qui me sert de chat ! Allez savoir pourquoi il a joué avec le verre qui était juste à coter de la box, je vous laisse imaginer la suite...

En tout cas voici la suite et je me met dès maintenant à écrire la suite

( == je suis pas sûr que ce que je viens d'écrire soit français !)

**Patsy Vollant: **ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir tu ne peux pas savoir, et tu es tout a fait pardonnée ! Je te remercie sincèrement à toi et à Lapdaet comme vous pouvez le deviner j'adore moi aussi Jasper et Jackson Rathbone ^^ au faite, très beau avatar ;)

**Kuro-nyan:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review x3, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas !

**A tout les autres:** merci d'avoir lu ma fic et/ ou de l'avoir mit en alerte ou favoris x3

Encore et toujours plein de faute je sais, mais je me soigne !

MDr BsxX

Bon chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Problème et solution**_

Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous avions marché.

Je dois avouer qu'avec lui je perdais la notion du temps et du lieu où je me trouvais... Ça aurait très bien pu faire une heure comme deux minutes, je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Ce que je savais c'est que nous avions peu parlé. Certaines fois, il me demandait si je voulais prendre une pause et je lui répondais par la négation, et à chaque fois un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. À plusieurs reprises je failli tomber la tête la première. Et soit il avait des réflexes incomparable, soit il était devin, mais à chaque fois il me rattrapait avec aisance ! Comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire. Peut être avait il une petite soeur maladroite ? Aucune idée mais je mis cette question dans ma liste de chose à faire le concernant.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivé plus quelques mètres.

Qu'y a t-il après ?

Il éclata de rire.

Êtes vous curieuse ?

En génaral ou juste pour maintenant ?

Les deux.

Et bien généralement non, pas vraiment. Mais là oui !

Tant mieux alors.

Nous continuâmes à marcher et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'accéler le pas et lui, fit de même. Est-ce pour voir ma réaction ?

Je vis à trois mètres de moi les arbres s'arrêter et je me retenais à grande peine de ne pas courir pour faire bonne figure.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un mètre lorsque je m'arrêtais. Fermant les yeux et inspirant un grand bol d'air iodée alors, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire.

La mer...

Je suis content que cela vous plaise.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le cadeau que vous venez de me faire.

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de la sîmes des arbres, les doigts entrelacés...

J'étais si heureuse ! Je venais à peine de faire trois pas hors de la foret que déjà je me sentais chez moi. La mer est bien le seul endroit qui me soit familier et dont je ne pourrais me sentir étrangère, rejettée. Ce n'était pas une personne que je devais vouvoyer ou encore que je devais impressionner afin que mes parents ou une tout autre personne puisse faire plus « ample connaissance »...

Vous semblez beaucoup aimer la mer mais je crois que la raison m'échappe, je me trompe ?

Tout dépend de ce que vous penser.

Vous avez l'esprit analytique.

C'est une habitude que j'ai pris. Si cela vous a importuné alors je vous pris de m'excuser.

Et je vous jure qu'après cette phrase il a éclaté de rire ! Je le regardais, choquée qu'il se moque si ouvertement de moi. Ravalant ma joie et ma loquaciter, je lui dit d'un ton froid et sanglant.

Vous pourriez avoir la délicatesse de vous moquez de moi en d'autre lieux ou au moins avec plus de discrétion.

Il s'arrêta nette.

Il y a ici un quiroquo qui me fait défault milady.

N'employez pas des termes si délicat pour adoucir ma colère contre vous.

Surprise, colère, irritation, incompréhension ou encore amusement j'avais l'impression de voir tous ces expressions sur son visage et en même temps aucune... la frustration si mêlait mais pas pour lui, pour moi il commençais sérieusement à m'énerver et j'avais peur de perdre mon sang froid ce que je refusais par dessus tout !

Isabella, excusez ma maladresse. Je ne riais pas pour me moquer de vous, mais vous semblez tellement sur la défensive ! Comme si vous deviez vous justifier à chaque geste que vous faites ou chaque paroles que vous dites. Et lorsque vous vous êtes excuser j'ai ris, surpris d'avoir l'impression d'être devant une enfant alors que d'autre fois vous semblez être une lady admirable...

Pour l'amour du ciel arrêter !

Pourquoi ?!

Vous savez trop jouer avec les mot Hale, bien trop à mon goût et à mon esprit critique. Et ne pensez pas que je vous envois des fleurs, c'est la juste vérité. Mais sachez que pour moi, cela n'a rien d'admirable bien au contraire c'est pour moi de la vilité !

Vous êtes dur avec moi Isabella...

Préfériez vous que je vous mente ?

Vous ne mentez jamais vous me l'avez dit.

Sachez que l'hypocrisie met fatal.

Je me retournais et m'en alla vers le bord de l'eau. Silencieuse, me maudissant d'avoir été si théâral mais il était trop tard. Et je ne comptais pas m'excuser. Plus JAMAIS. Arrivé au bord de l'eau je me déchaussais et les vagues séchouant sur le rivage me léchaient doucement mais froidement les pieds.

Pardonnez moi Isabella. J'ai été si incongru que j'en ai honte et je comprendrais que vous me demandiez de vous ramener.

Sans me retourner je lui répondit.

Je préfèrerai rentrer à pied plus tôt que de partir d'ici maintenant.

J'aurais aimé que vous me dites « plutôt de vous quitter ».

Ne rêver pas trop Hale je suis toujours en colère contre vous.

Et vous ne mentez jamais...

Jamais.

Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois bien l'avoir entendu soupiré ce dont je suis sûr par contre c'est qu'il s'asseya derrière moi et ne dit plus un mot.

Je fis un pas en avant et l'eau m'arriva jusqu'au cheville. Je souriai et fermais les yeux essayant de me vider la tête et oublier ce qui me préoccupais. Mais je ni parvenais pas. Je me ressasais sans cesse la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Hale et je me demandais si je n'avais pas étét trop excessive.

Oui. Une voix dans ma tête me répontait sans cesse ce mot à chaque fois que je me posais cettre question, et j'étais à peu près sur de ne pas être skizophrene. J'avais été excessive et dur avec lui. Je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de me défoulé sur lui de la sorte et j'allais pour ma plus grande frustration devoir m'excuser... encore !

Je me retournais et comme je l'avais imaginé il était là assis juste derrière moi, m'observant silencieusement.

Hale...

Ne vous excusez pas, cela voudrait dire que vous avez eu tord et ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez raison: je n'aurais pas du rire de la sorte.

Je m'agenouillais devant lui et lui souriai, toute colère disparue.

Pardonner moi. Le rire est pour moi synonyme de moquerie ou d'hypocrisie. D'habitude les gens rient lorsque je parle par moquerie.

Il se redressa tout d'un coup , me regardant droit dans les yeux toute trace de remord disparu pour faire place à de l'inquiètude.

Expliquez moi.

J'avais compris où il voulait en venir et je savais que je ne pouvais pas tournée autour de pot comme dise les citadins.

Vous le savez aussi bien que moi Hale. Ma façon de parler, mon attitude, ma facon de m'habiller... je suis si différente des élèves de ce lycée que je ne peux le cacher ! Les personnes n'apprécient pas les personnes différentes d'eux, et les lycéens n'y échappent pas. M'entendre parler est source d'amusement pour eux... Mais je crois que ce qu'ils détestent le plus c'est la façon de se comporter des professeurs ou de tout les employés de cet établissement, j'ai le droit à des traitements de faveur qui, je m'en suis aperçu ne leur sont pas accordés. Cest un comble pour eux qu'une nouvelle qui a un chauffeur a en plus le droit à des proffesseurs respectueux.

Je sentis une larme m'échapper et je détournais la tête, mais au lieu de me laisser faire il me prit des ses bras sans dire un mot.

Encore un fois je perdis la notion du temps. Une heure ou bien cinq, je serais aujourd'hui encore incapable de dire combien de temps nous étions resté là, moi dans ses bras lui observant certainement l'étendu de l'océan perdu tout deux dans nos pensées mais ne se décidant pas à nous séparé.

Je crois que nous serions resté longtemps comme ça si mon téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Nous réveillant tout les deux, les note de Yiruma emplissaient nos oreilles brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Je quittais ses bras pour récueré mon portable. Voyant qui appelait je comprenais qu'il était tant de me souvenir qui j'étais.

Je dois répondre.

Je me levais et m'éloignais de lui mais il me pris la main son regard soudain suppliant !

S'il te plait reste. Je te promet que malgrés ta conversation rien ne changera, je n'en prendrai pas rigeur, s'il te plait.

Vous me vouvoyé...

Oh ! Désolé, je dois avouer que...

Non, ce n'est rien continuez.

Il me prit la poigné et m'attira vers lui, posant mon portable sur le sable je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque admirant ses si beaux yeux gris.

Fait de même s'il te plait, t'entendre me vouvoyer me rend fous, j'ai l'impression qu'un mur de glace nous sépare...

Je lui souriai et me blotti dans ses bras. Relevant la tête je lui murmurait à l'oreille.

D'accord mais je m'excuse d'avance pour mes futurs dérapage; je n'ai jamais tutoyer une personne de ma vie entière.

Je le sentis sursauter contre moi et me faisant reculer il me demanda.

Pas même ta famille ou tes amis ?

Non, mais ma grand mère me tutoie.

Pourquoi ne fais tu pas de même ?

Elle ne m'a jamais autorisée à le faire. Et petite fille ou pas, je n'ai pas le droit de la tutoyer.

Mais, d'où viens tu Bella ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce surnom affetueux. Certains verrais « ma chérie » comme affectueux mais pas Bella... moi si.

De très loin Jasper.

Il souria à son tours et posa l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque approchant avec douceur mon visage du sien ses yeux ne me quittant pas. Lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent j'avais l'impression qu'une décharge électrique se propagea en moi ! Il commença doucement à m'embrasser, ses lèvres caressant les miennes, ses mains caressant mon visage ou encore mes cheveux. Surprise, je m'entendis gémir au conctate de sa lange éffleurant mes lèvres. Mais nous ne pûmes prolonger se baiser car mon téléphone se remit à sonner, signe pour moi de revenir à la réalité.

Comme s'il avait su à quoi je pensais il rompit notre baiser mais me garda dans ses bras.

Tu veux bien resté alors ?

Oui.

Je m'asseillais entre ses jambes, face à la mer et lui me serra contre lui.

Est je le droit de savoir qui sait ?

Je jettais un coup d'oeil et grimassait.

Mon père, s'il te plait Jasper, ne dit rien quoi que tu entendes. Laisse moi régler ça.

Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose ?

Tes parents sont différents des miens.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je décrochais ne voulant pas envenimer plus les choses avec mon géniteur.

Isabella Swan.

Premire réaction de Jasper: un sursaut.

Swan, où êtes vous.

Père ?

Ne faite pas l'ignorante, Isabella Swan. Elliote m'a appelé me faisant savoir que vous n'êtes pas en cours et me stipulant qu'il vous y a déposer. Qu'avez vous à dire à cela ? Pensez vous que je n'ai que ça à faire ? M'occuper de vos actions ?

Deuxième réction: hérissement.

Non père. Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais...

J'espère pour vous que les journalistes ne vous entourent pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire parler de nous pour l'instant alors veuillez attendre.

Ne vous en faite pas pour cela, les paparazzi ne sont toujours pas au courant de ma présence à Velaux.

Bien. Ecouter moi bien Isabella, votre mère et moi avons des choses à faire, nous n'avons pas à nous occuper de vous, nous payons des domestiques pour cela. Alors faite en sorte que nous n'entendons plus parler de vous jusqu'à ce qu'on vous recontacte.

Quatrième réaction: être debout.

Bien père, je vous pris de m'excuser et je tacherais de ne pas vous faire de publiciter importune.

Faite donc, et si l'envi vous prend une fois de plus de ne pas allez en cours tâchez de prévenir vos domestiques.

Bien père.

Il raccrocha sans plus de mots. Un trou béant s'installa dans ma poitrine, j'en avais presque oublier la froideur de mes parents...

Une silhouette flou fut en face de moi et je m'aperçu que je pleurais. Cette même silhouette me pris dans ses bras et je serrais Jasper de toute mes force.

En Effet nous avons des parents différent l'un de l'autre.

Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait. Fait moi croire pendant ces quelques minutes que tu vis la même chose avec tes parents, j'ai besoin d'y croire...s 'il vous plait.

Il s'asseilla et me mit contre lui, quant à moi je me laissais faire incapable de ne plus pleurer.

Bella je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais aimé cas la différence de bien des gens, tu n'ais pas de tel parents...

Moi aussi.

Et il n'ajouta rien. Me serrant contre son torse, nous balançant doucement, ayant des geste tendres envers moi. Il ne m'avait pas menti comme je le lui avais demander, il avait juste partager ma peine. Ce fut moi cette fois ci qui rompi notre étreinte; je le regardais et tachant de sourire je lui dit.

Merci Jasper,

je suis heureux que tu ne t'excuses pas.

Il me souria et m'enbrassa ce qui sembla faire disparaître ma peine.

Comme si le sort s'acharnait contre nous, sont téléphone sonna et je l'entendit grogner à l'entente de Wonderwall d'Oasis. Éclatant de rire je lui je lui dit de répondre. J'allais me lever lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ma taille.

Reste.

Ok mais... puis je savoir qui sait ?

Il souria et répondi.

Mon père.

Je grimaçais mais il me rassura avec un simple clin d'oeil.

Allo.

Jasper où traines tu encore...

Sur le rivage.

Serait ce trop te demander de ne pas sécher les cours.

Oui.

J'entendis le père de Jasper éclater de rire et j'étais prète à parier 500$ qu'il devait être incroyablement jeune.

Dans ces cas là rentre à la maison. Tout le monde est là, ne te voyant pas rentrer pas je m'inquiétais.

Il n'y a pas que toi !

C'était une vois de femme qui avait couper la parole au père de Jasper. Je supposais que c'érais cette Esmée... Elle aussi semblait jeune, vingt cinq ans tout au plus.

Je veux bien rentrer mais je ne suis pas seule. Isabella est avec moi.

Je sursautais et me retournais le regardant surprise. Il avait dit à son père que j'étais avec lui et qui plus est, avait utilisé mon prénom comme si son père savait qui j'étais et cerise sur le gâteau, il ne semblait pas vouloir simplement me ramener chez moi pour ensuite rentré chez lui !

Et bien, nous serons tous ravi de faire sa connaissance. Amène la avec toi, si elle le veut bien et tâche de ne pas trop l'embarquer dans ta débaucehe mon fils.

Ce fut cette fois ci Jasper, son père et toutes les personnes présentens avec ce dernier qui ria, moi je me demandais ce qu'il entendait par « débauche ».

Très bien homme qui ma tout appris, nous serons là dans peu de temps.

Encore des éclats de rire... Comment pouvait il parler à son père de cette manière ! Il ne le vouvoyait pas, plaisantait avec lui et insinuait qu'il avait des vices ! Rien qu'imaginer juste une fraction de secondes de faire la même chose avec le mien, me faisait penser très sincèrement que je pourrais me déclarer comme une fille battu !

Mais pour Jasper cela semblait être naturelle. Ma conversation avec mon père et la sienne avec le sien était d'un contraste frappant !

Je ne m'aperçu qu'il avait raccrocher seulement lorsque ses bras m'entourèrent et et qu'il déposa un léger baiser au creux de mon coup qui me fit frissonner.

Dit Bella, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

En as tu vraiment envi ?

Si je répond j'ai peur que cela inflence ta réponse...

C'est réciproque.

Il embrassa à nouveau mon coup et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner encore. Doucement je chuchotais.

Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, pourtant j'en ai sincèrement envie.

Ça tombe bien parce que je ne compte pas te rendre tout de suite à Elliote et Justina.

Tant mieux...

Et sans un mot de plus nous nous réembrassâmes alors que je me demandais si finalement j'avais bien fais d'accepter !

**C'est déjà la fin je sais ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!**

**Gros Bisous x33**


	4. Révélation et Choix

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et oui déjà ^^

Le roi des demons semble m'avoir oubliée xD

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire =)

**Patsy Vollant:** Heureuse qu'elle te plaise et merci à toi comme toujours ça m'a fait super plaisir :)

**popo62138:** Voici la suite ! Je n'ai pas été trop longue ??

**Merci** à tous ceux qui me rajoute en favoris, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^

Je ne l'ai pas dit car ça me semble plus qu'évidant mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (enfin pour la majorité ;) je ne fais qu'imaginer des scénarios possible pour notre plus grand plaisir MDr

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter bonne lecture et encore désolé pour les fautes monstrueuses qu'il doit y avoir

BsxX

**Chapitre 4**

_**Révélation et Choix**_

À mon grand regret nous quittâmes la plage peu de temps après l'appel de son père. J'avais espéré que nous resterions un peu plus longtemps. J'aurais aimé tremper encore mais pied dans l'eau et sentir ses bras m'entourer. Cétait une vision que j'avais souvent imaginer et que je ne pensais pas possible. Aujourd'hui cela aurait pus l'être mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, ce n'était que partie remise.

Maintenant que je savais que la mer n'était pas loin , je tâcherais de m'y rendre plus souvent avec ou sans Jasper, c'était une promesse que je me faisais.

Isabella si tu continu dans cette direction j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille te porter sur mon dos.

Je me retournais surprise d'entendre la voix de Jasper derrière moi plutôt qu'à coter. Avec un sourire il ajouta.

De ce côté il y a la mer certe mais aussi une magnifique falaise.

ah... désolé Hale.

Comment m'as tu appelé ?!

En trois pas à peine alors que 5 cinq mètres nous séparait Jasper me rejoignit faussement vexé.

Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais j'ai une sainte horreur que tu m'appelles Hale.

Pourtant c'est ton nom, non ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Cullen ? Non pas que je préfère !

Et bien Hale est le premier nom que vous avez sité. Et puis je le préfère à Cullen, Cullen est bien aussi mais Hale... je ne sais pas, il m'attire plus.

À la fin de ma phrase je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais dit une telle chose ! Dire simplement que c'était le premier qu'il m'avait sité était on ne peut plus suffisant mais un mot en entrainant un autre j'avais dit le fond de ma pensée sans me cacher ce qui n'était pas dans mon habitude. Pour rectifier le tir je m'empressais d'ajouter.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'insulter toi et ta famille.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, une expression tendre peinte sur le visage, et avec un sourire où je pouvais entre apercevoir ses dents blanches, il me prit dans ses bras.

Tu es tellement adorable Isabella que si je pouvais je te croquerais !

Tu n'es pas en colère ou vexer ? Je t'ai insulté ouvertement pourtant !

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et je m'y blottis fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi le serais-je ? Tu as simplement répondu à la question que je t'ai posé et parle la même occasion dis ce que tu en pensais. J'aime savoir ton avis tu sais. Et puis sache que pour moi ou pour ma famille cela n'a rien d'une insulte au contraire. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant de t'entendre dire ça.

Merci, Jasper Hale Cullen.

Relevant la tête pour voir sa réation, je n'eu pas le temps de voir son visage que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nous nous offrîmes un baiser suave et langoureux.

En parfait descendant nous partîmes peu de temps après et je peux vous dire que le retour ne fut pas du tout pareil qu'à l'aller. Je ne sais pas si c'est nos baisers ou notre mésantante qui le fit changer mais Jasper essailla de me faire parler. Mais grâce au ciel ce ne fut pas une conversation à sens unique.

Je suis désolé, nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'y retournerais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Avec un clin d'oeil il me dit.

Et crois moi, c'est moi qui t'y amènera.

- Qui te dit que je veux que tu m'y amère ?!

Il éclata de rire et me dit.

Arrête ! Je suis à doigts de douter !

Doute Cullen, Doute.

Il lacha le volant de sa main droite et vint la déposer avec tendresse sur ma joue. J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps pourtant j'avais cette désagréable impression que quelque chose m'échappait, comme si je n'avais pas toujours déduis les bonnes choses, et cela m'inquiétait: la dernière fois que j'avais eu ce préssentiment, j'avais bien failli en mourir !

Qu'y a t-il tu sembles soucieuse ?

Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien me cacher.

Il souria mais ne répondi pas. Était ce le signe qu'effectivement il me cachait bien quelque chose ?

Dit Jasper parle moi de ta famille.

As tu peur de la rencontrer ?

J'ai déjà rencontré une multitude de personne.

Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Et bien... J'ai peur de te décevoir car je ne sais pas.

Comment ça ?

J'ai l'habitude de reconcontrer des personnes aillant un grand intérêt pour mes parents et à chaque fois je dois faire bonne figure. Alors j'ai toujours un moment d'appréhension.

Et tu l'as en ce moment ce sentiment ?

Je crois que je stress réellement. C'est bête, non ?

Il me souria et passa une fois de plus sa main sur mon visage.

Non, je trouve ça plutôt bien. Cela veut dire que tu attaches une importance à la rencontre avec ma famille.

En doutais-tu ?

Tu peux te montrer enigmatique.

Je lui fis un clin do'eil et sorti mon télephone portable, pianotant sur le clavier je me demandais les raisons de ma loquacité.

Justina passez moi Elliote je vous pris.

Bien Mademoiselle.

Elliote, à qui est-je l'honneur ?

Isabella.

Mademoiselle où êtes vous ? Allez vous bien ?

Je suis toujours dans le pays et je vais bien Elliote. Ne vous inquiètez pas.

Je me suis fait un sang d'encre Mlle. J'ai du appelé votre père et je crois bien que mon séjour ici s'achève...

Ne dites pas de sottise Elliote. Mon père n'a pas l'intention de vous renvoyer ne vous inquiètez pas. Je vous appel pour vous dire que je me porte bien et que l'heure à laquel je rentrerai n'est pas encore décidé. Je vous appelerais pour vous en informer.

Bien Mlle.

Vous avez quartier libre ainsi que Justina, dès que vous aurez fini vos tâche pour aujourd'hui jusqu'à mon appel.

Merci Mlle. J'attend votre appel.

Bien.

Et je raccrochais ne voulant pas m'éterniser.

Ce que tu peux te montrer formelle !

Comment ça ?

Et bien c'est ton major d'homme non ?

Oui, depuis mes dix ans pourquoi ?

N'as tu jamais créé des liens d'amitier avec lui ?

Je soupirais et répondit.

Oui bien sûr. Seulement hier soir un incident c'est produit.

Comment ça ?

Il me regarda soudainement inquiet.

Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai voulu sortir prendre l'air tôt ce matin - à ces mots je lui fis un clin d'oeil en souvenir à notre conversation de ce matin - et il m'a surpris. Ça n'aurait eu rien de grave s'il ne m'avait fait un bleu au bras. Et puis je dois avoué que je me suis énervé contre lui ce matin sur le parking. Je n'aurais pas du passer mes nerfs sur lui.

Tu as eu une éducation très strict n'est ce pas ?

Et bien je ne peux pas la comparer à d'autre car personne n'a encore élevé des enfants devant moi mais il semblerait que oui, j'ai été éduquer de manière plutôt.. spartiate.

Je lui souriai mais lui non , il semblait perdu dans l'abîme de ses pensées et j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il essayait de faire conïncidé les brides de ma vie que je lui avais révélé.

Mais bon sang Isabella qui es tu ?

J'éclatais de rire et lui répondi.

Ton pire cauchemard Jasper Hale.

Il s'arrêta et regardant pour la première fois à travers la fenêtre, je m'aperçu que nous étions arrivé.

Et je restais choqué par ce qui se trouvait face à moi. J'avais cru voir toutes les plus belles maisons possible mais il faut croire que je m'étais lourdement trompée ! Cette maison, non, cette villa était époustouflante ! Face à un petit lac ou une immense piscine naturel, elle était sur trois étage tout en verre. Le rez de chaussé était illuminé, j'avais l'impression que la maison brillait d'elle même et qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune source de lumière extérieur. Aux étages, des touches de lumières étaient disséminés un peu partout sur la façade donnant plus l'impression que l'image face à moi étais une peinture réaliser par un artiste débordant de talent plutôt qu'à réalité tant la féérie rêgnait en ce lieux. Sur la droite au bout de la piscine, un saule pleureur effleurais tendrement la surface de l'eau, me donnant l'illusion qu'il lui mumurait de doux mots...

Elle te plait ?

Le chuchotit de Jasper ne brisa en rien la magie du lieux bien au contraire, elle ne fit que l'intensifier. Je sortis de la voiture pour le rejoindre et lui répondis dans un murmure.

Elle est magnifique...

Il entrelaça nos doigt et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée pricipale dont la porte semblait être faite dans du cristal.

Pour te répondre franchement Jasper, oui je redoute cette rencontre...

Il s'arrêta et me regarda, un sourire afficher sur son visage. Caressant doucement mon visage, il approcha ensuite ses lèvres des miennes et nous échangeâmes un baiser digne du décors qui nous entourait.

Puis, il me serra contre lui et je répondis à son étreinte heureuse de ne pas être autre par...

Si nous n'y allons pas, Esmée va finir par venir nous chercher sans même contourner le lac.

Je sentis son corps doucement se séparer du mien et je me demandais tristement qui pouvait bien être cette Esmée.

Allons y dans ces cas là.

Main dans la main nous reprîmes notre chemin prenant soin de contourner le lac même, si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer.

Il est naturel ou artificiel ?

Suivant mon regard il souria et me répondit.

Naturel, Carlisle et Esmée n'aiment pas l'artificiel.

Pourquoi avais-je posé une telle question !? Ces parents n'aimaient pas l'artificiel ? Mais j'étais artificiel non ? Je n'avais pas fait de chirurgie esthétique bien sûr mais je portais des vêtements plutôt cher et je faisais attention à mon apparence (bien que je veuille certaine fois faire penser le contaire) ! Je n'avais pas la prétention de dire que l'apparence ne comptait pas, pour moi quelque chose de « beau » me donnait plus envi qu'une chose « laide » ! Rien quand regardant cette maison je n'avais pus rester stoïque.

Jasper ce n'est finalement pas une très bonne idée je pense...

Ne soit pas inquiète Bella, tout va bien se passer fait moi confiance.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et j'eu vraiment du mal à ne pas me blottir dans ses bras et de lui mumurer de partir d'ici pour retourner au bord de la mer...

Cullen, je te déteste.

Il éclata de rire, d'un rire franc et dépourvu de tout remord. Le fripon, j'allais lui faire payer il pouvait compter sur moi !

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? À votre avis comment va se passer cette rencontre ? Et puis quel serait le secret de Jasper, si bien sûr il en a un...**

**Dites moi votre avis j'ai hate de lire vos reviews !**

**BsxX à bientôt **


	5. Chapter 5 Faux Dépard

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Dites c'est moi ou mes chapitres sont de plus en plus cours ??? **

**Va falloir que je me surveille je pense Mdr**

**Si j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre c'est que je suis partie en vacances désolé je vais me ratrapper !**

******En plus fanfiction c'est vraiment galère -_-' sa enregistre mal ou encore sa change mes mots O_o**

**popo62138: **Contente qu'il t'ai plus !

**Patsy Vollant: **Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir !

**Clemence F: **Je suis vraiment désolé pour les tirets, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'ils n'apparaissaient pas ! Merci de me l'avoir dit/ Et avi que l'histoire te plaise.

**CaRoOThePriinCess****: **Ah je suis contente de t'avoir surpris ^^ Et je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris ou en alerte merci beaucoup x3**

**BsxX**

**Chapitre 5**

_**Faux Dépard**_

Plus qu'un mètre et nous étions arrivés au seuil de la porte où un très léger rideau nous empéchait de voir l'intérieur. Jasper me serra la main comme pour me donner du courage. Essayant de décontracté au mieux mes muscles je me répétais inlassablement que ce n'était qu'une rencontre et que dans la mesure du possible il fallait que j'oublie pendant quelques instant la signification des mots « rencontre arrangée ».

Jasper frappa légèrement à la porte puis entra, je le suivi maudissant ses yeux gris qui me faisait tant faillir.

Je pus m'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait que la façade qui était en verre. Les murs intérieurs étaient certainement faient en platre. L'entrée où nous étions était blanche, la décoration sobre mais d'une classe irréprochable, cela m'impressionnait. Tout les meuble ou du moins ce que j'en voyais était en bois ou de couleur clair tel que blanc ou bleu ciel. L'hamornie rêgnait dans cette maison comme dans aucune autre que j'avais eu l'occasion de visiter.

J'entendis des pas sur ma droite et avec un immense effort je tournais la tête pour faire face aux prorpiétaires de ces lieux.

Une femme et un homme de vingt six ans tout au plus nous firent face. Jasper tout près de moi pris la parole en premier.

- Isabella je te présente mon père et ma mère. Carlisle, Esmée je vous présentent Isabella.

Esmée, qu'elle sotte j'avais été ! Esmée était la mère de Jasper. Pourtant, elle était si jeune !

Carlisle, le père s'approcha de moi et à ma plus grande surprise me pris dans ses bras.

- Enchanté Isabella, je suis heureux de te rencontrer. C'est que Jasper nous a beaucoup parler de toi.

Je jettais un regard surpris à l'intéressé qui pour toute réponse me fit un clin d'oeil. Puis je répondit.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Cullen.

Il me souria et je pus voir à qu'elle point le père et le fils se ressemblait. Esmée vint à son tour et me serra elle aussi dans ses bras.

- Bonjours ma chérie.

- Euh... bonjours.

« ma chérie » ? Jamais personne ne m'avait appelé ainsi. Pourquoi le faisait elle ? Avais je un quelconque attrait pour elle ?

Elle recula un peu pour mieux me regardé et me souria.

- Et si nous passions dans le salon. Je vais appelé les autres.

- Bien.

Jasper me prit par la taille dans un geste que je carastériserai comme... possessif !

Le salon comme l'entré était très bien décoré et pour obtenir un judiceux contraste avec l'ensemble de la décoration on avait mis des touches par-ci par-là de bleu marine ou de noir, comme le canapé de cuir par exemple.

Au lieu de nous assoires Jasper et moi nous mîmes devant l'immense baie vitré et je pus comtemplé la vue sur le lac. Jettant un rapide coup d'oeil derrière moi (pour m'apercevoir que nous étions seul) je murmurais à Jasper.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle sur ta famille.

- Oh... J'avais oublié excuse moi. Je te réponderai plus tard.

- Pourquoi !?

- Si je te le dit maintenant, cette rencontre improviser ressemblera trop à une rencontre arrangée, qu'en penses tu ?

Je le regardais surprise qu'il dise cela.

- Oui c'est vrai...

Il m'embrassa sur le frond et je soupirai. Puis, je sortis mon téléphone portable que je mis en silencieux et glissais dans ma poche sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

- Je t'interdis d'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

Il éclata de rire et me le promit, levant les mains en signe d'obéissance ce qui à mon tours me fit rire.

- Et bien je suis heureux de vous voir plus détendu tout les deux.

Je sursautais et me retournais pour voir non pas deux mais six personnes derrière nous.

Paniqué je regardais Jasper qui souria.

- Tous en même temps ! Vous auriez pus nous ménager.

Six... six moins deux égal quatre plus un égal cinq... cinq enfant pour une fille unique est dur à assimilé sur le coup ! Je regardais les personnes qui me faisaient face surprise d'en voir autant. Bien sûr en grande habituée, je ne fis aucun commentaire et fis en sorte de resté impassible devant tous ce monde mais je vous jure que si cela m'avait été possible je serais parti en courant !

- Désolé fréro, mais tu connais Esmée.

- Ouais c'est vrai.

- Comment ça « tu connais Esmée » et « ouais c'est vrai », qu'est ce que votre chère et tendre maman que vous chérissez tant a fait encore ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf moi. Je ne connaissais pas ce genre de dialogue entre deux frères et une mère, je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait parler avec tant de désinvolture à ses géniteurs, je n'avais jamais eu de frères ou de soeur je ne pouvais donc qu'imaginer une telle relation. Je compris alors que cette rencontre serait plus compliquée que je ne l'aurais pensée et que lorsque j'avais pensé que Jasper et moi avions certainement eu la même éducation et bien j'avais eu tord. Lui et moi avions eu une éducation totalement opposé.

- Ne soyez pas timide Isabella.

Je regardais la mère de Jasper ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Je n'étais pas timide c'est juste que je ne savais pas encore par quel bout mis prendre pour ne pas faire une catastrophe.

- Isabella je te présente toute la fratie Cullen.

Je détaillais chaque membre de cette famille au fur et à mesure que Jasper m'énonçait leur prénom.

- Le gros balour que vient de parler c'est Emmett.

Emmett était musclé, très musclé. C'étais la première chose qui sautait au yeux puis quand on passait ce détail on s'apercevait qu'il étais grand, brun au yeux gris tout comme Jasper même si ce d'Emmett étaient légèrement plus claire. Ile me fit un clin d'oeil mais je détournais le regard mal à l'aise.

- Celle qui est à ses cotés est Rosalie.

Rosalie était grande et avec de long cheveux blond ondulé. Son visage fin et d'une extrème paleur comme toutes les personnes présentent ici était d'une beauté éblouissante ! Elle était vraiment belle.

- Ensuite nous avons Edward.

Edward était comme ses frère grand, il n'était ni blond ni brun ses cheveux ayant plutôt une couleur rouille. Ses traits était fin trop fin à mon goût mais il était tout de même très beau.

- Et enfin Alice.

Alice quant à elle était petit et brune, les cheveux court partant dans tout les sens. Son visage fin ressemblait à celui d'une elf. Tout comme ses frères et soeurs, Alice était très pâle et d'une très grande beauté.

Mon regard se porta ensuite vers les parents. Carlisle devait avoir la taille d'Edward c'est à dire une bonne tête de plus que moi. Blond, il semblait bienveillant et d'un calme étonnant. On savait d'un simple regard que c'était lui le partriarche, aucun doute n'était possible. Esmée quant à elle étais un peu plus grande qu'Alice (c'est à dire cinq ou six centimètres en moins que moi et je faisais un mètre soixante douze) elle arborait toujours un sourire sur son visage. J'avais vu beaucoup de tableau et je crois bien qu'elle, elle aurait réprésenté l'harmonie, la paix et l'amour. Là encore la paleur et les yeux gris étaient présent.

Les Cullen étais tous magnifiques mais je préférais de loin Jasper. Grand, blond / chatain clair ses cheveux lond de cinq ou six centimètres partaient en bataille (même si j'en était sûr tout était parfaitement étudier pour ce résultat). Il était à peu près aussi grand qu'Emmett mais pas aussi musclé les siens étant plus fin et mieux propotionné à mon goût. Son visage étais marqué d'une virilité qui me faisait fondre mais rien de trop marqué je vous rassure.

- Et si nous nous asseillons ?

Ce fut lorsque Jasper et moi nous installâmes sur le canapé que je me rendit compte que cette Alice ne me lachait pas du regard. Nous nous asseillâmes tous et elle se mit en face de moi avec Edward. Son regard méfiant et dur me fit comprendre qu'elle savait qui j'étais et que notre entre vue ne se passerait pas aussi bien que Jasper l'avait espéré. J'essayais en vain de capter le regard de Jasper mais il semblai plus intéressé par son père. Aïe, j'allais morpher. Si elle dévoilait qui j'étais à la presse ou encore à une persone mal intentionnée j'étais mal très mal et je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'en sortir. Le silence ne resta pas longtemps. Au bout de quelques secondes pour ma plus grande détresse se fut Alice qui prit la parole en première.

- J'ai un question qui me hante depuis un petiti moment déjà... Pourquoi avoir aménagé ici a Velaux ? Ce n'est vraiment pas grand ici et le temps est tout le temps nuageux.

Cette question je pouvais la gérer, il n'y avait aucun problème.

- Je n'aime pas la ville.

- Et le soleil ?

Apparemment elle ne comptait pas s'en arrrêter là.

- Et bien après la pluie le beau temps. Passer mon temps sous la pluie me fera encore plus profiter du soleil durant mes prochaines vacances.

Elle pinsa ses lèvres mais n'ajouta rien, sentant certainement la tention entre elle et moi Emmett pris la parole.

- Alors petit Isa, dit moi tout sur toi.

Alice et moi, tellement surprisent pas le lamentable rattrapage d'Emmett, éclatâmes de rire.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?!

Nous riâmes de plus belle et ne répondîmes pas du tout.

Je me prepris la première et avec un sourire désolé je répondis à Emmett.

- Excusez moi Emmett, ce n'est pas contre vous.

- Je le sais bien petite Isa mais quand même dit moi pourquoi cette éclat de rire si soudain !

- Tu vas rire aussi Emmet tu vas voir. En faite depuis le début j'essayais de faire avouer à Isabella James Swan qui elle est en réalité.

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers moi et je savais que quoi que je face je ne pourrais pas me lever et foutre une baffe à cette idiote ! Zen... surveille ton langage...

- James Swan... comme les célèbre réalisateur producteur et tout ?

Rosalie me regarda surprise. Je sourpirais. Adieu mon anonyma, liberté et Velaux.

- En effet. Je suis leur fille.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa et je riai doucement et nerveusement puis relevant les yeux mi-amusé mi-déprimé je dit.

- Mon anonyma n'aura été que de courte durée ! Décidement...

Je me tus, les larmes au bord des yeux... je sentis l'odeur de decannelle**, **celle de Jasper. Des bras me serrèrent mais je me dégageais. J'avais ma fierté et une éduction toute de même. Je serrais les dents et priais les dieux pour qu'aucune larme ne coule.

- Sa va Jasper.

Je relevais la tête et tout le monde me regardait mal à l'aise, quand à Alice elle avait les yeux baisser, silencieuse. L'avait-on réprimandée ?

- Vous êtes très perspicace Alice. Dîtes moi ce qui ma trahi; je ne voudrais pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

Elle ne répondit pas et dans un soupir je me levais et me mis accroupi face à elle, lui prenant la main.

- Je suis désolé...

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Vous savez Alice, dans toute les personnes qui ont découvert qui j'étais, vous êtes celle qui à eu le plus de tact.

- Quoi !?

Emmet me regarda les yeux écarquillé, et j'éclatais de rire.

- Oui sincèrement.

- Mais tu as vraiment une vie bizarre toi !

- Tout dépend ce que tu veux dire par bizarre.

Je lui fit un clin et il me tira la langue amusé. Durant quelques secondes pas un mot n'eu été prononcé puis Emmett me dit.

- Bon ma petite Isa, étant donné que nous sommes les seuls à être éveillé ici allons voir ailleurs si nous y sommes.

Je pressais doucement la main d'alice puis me levais et pris la main que me tendais Emmett.

Nous sortîmes et je n'adressais pas un regard à Jasper, trop peureuse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Emmett me me demanda.

- Où veux tu aller ?

- Au lac !

Emmett souria et nous sortîmes tout les deux. Nous marchâmes durant quelques instant autour du lac puis nous finîmes par nous assoir près du saule pleureur.

- Donc du coup petit Isa est fille de personnes célèbres ?

- Et oui.

- Tu sais je regarde pas trop la télé alors je sais pas qui c'est tes parents et en faite je m'en fou tu vois, tu sembles être une fille plutôt simpa et Jasper ta choisi donc tant que sa nous créé pas de problème ben y a pas de problème.

- Je vous remerci Emmett, vos paroles me touchent sincèrement.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service s'il te plait ?

Je le regardais m'attendant à tout sauf à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu pourrais me tutoyer ? Parce que franchement lorsque tu me vouvoies ça me stress.

- Oh, désolé.

- T'inquiète c'est pas grave et puis Jasper nous avait dit que tu vouvoyais tout le monde. Tu sais, ça le rendais fou que tu le vouvoyais !

- Vraiment ! Raconte moi s'il te plait.

- Très bien mais ne dit rien à Jasper ou je risque de le payer très cher !

- Dans ces cas là ne dites rien. Je ne voudrais pas vous attirez des ennuis !

- Isa ! Tu recommence !

- Oups désolé...

- Bon je te pardonne et je vais quand même te dire tout.

- Désolé Emmett sa ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

Je me retournais surprise d'entendre la voix de Jasper derrière nous. Il me souria et me tendis la main.

- Tu viens ?

- Me ramènes tu chez moi ?

- Non, à moins que tu ne le veuilles bien sûr.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation et lui pris la main en me levant. Je me retournais et Emmett déjà debout me dit dans un sourire.

- Ce n'est que partie remise.

Puis il parti après avoir fais un clin d'oeil à son frère.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Non.

- Pourtant je t'ai cachéé la vérité délibérément.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais, Bella.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'as tu rien dis ?

Il me prit la main pour que je m'assoi contre lui et commença à m'expliquer.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis pas sûr encore mais je me sent bien de faire un point de vue de Jasper qu'en pensez vous ? c'est comme vous voulez...**

**Et ce chapitre il vous a plus ??**

**Oui je sais beaucoup de questions mais bon je me sents gourmandes ! X3**

**BsxX**


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Caché

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon gros retard je sais et je m'en excuse. J'ai un examen sur examen et j'ai compris que bien tard que je n'avais pas posté ce chapitre ! Et puis il faut dire que j'ai pris un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre =D

**Anne:** En réalité je n'ai pas vaiment réféchi. Mais pour l'instant c'est Jasper/Bella. Mais c'est vrai que je pourrais changer ! Dès que je serais décider je te le dirais.

**popo62138: ** **Patsy Vollant:** Vraiment désolé pour ce temps incroyablement long ! Je me rattraperai promis ! Et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il te plait autant !

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris ou en alerte merci beaucoup x3**

**BsxX**

**Chapitre 6**

_**Secret caché**_

_Point De Vue De Lui_

Bella me regarda du coin de l'oeil mais le repporta aussitôt sur le lac s'appercevant que je l'observais. Elle était si belle... Ses cheveux ondulé et brun noués en une queue de cheval tombais doucement jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses yeux de la même couleur parvenaient à me paralyser en une fraction de seconde. Je me demandais souvent si elle se rendait compte du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur moi, je pouvait être si vulnérale en sa présence...

Sentant l'impatience de Bella je lui expliquais ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Personnellement, je suis comme Emmett je ne regarde pas trop la télévision et je ne lis pas les magasines people. Mais avec trois femmes à la maison je ne peux pas y échapper. Surtout avec Rosalie et Alice qui sont de réelle addict à ces journaux. Rosalie la mode, Alice les potins sur les stars. Ça la fait beaucoup rire et elle s'amuse à faire des "analyse psychologique" comment elle aime le dire mais je doute réellement que Freud aurait aprouvé.

J'essayais de capter son regard mais en vain elle semblait vouloir laisser transparaitre aucune émotion comme trop souvent. Alors je trichais. Je dois vous avouez l'un de mes secret: je suis ampathe c'est à dire que je peux ressentir les émotions de quiconque se trouvant à proximiter de moi, je peux même les contrôler ce qui peux être très amusant. Et Isabella ne dérogeait pas à la rêgle. Je ressentais à chaque instant tout les sentiments et les émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Bien sûr je ne les avais jamais modifier d'ailleurs je ne le faisais qu'avec ma famille.

- Continu...

Le murmur de Bella me fit sortir de ma torpeur et je repris mon récit, cherchant mes mots.

- Si je dis que je ne peux pas y échapper c'est parce que Alice laisse souvent trainé ses magasines dans le salon et donc ils sont souvent sous mes yeux et lorsqu'elles regardent la télévision en ma compagnie j'ai droit à la version animé.

- Regardes tu ces magasines ?

- Rarement. Pour dire vrai pratiquement jamais sauf quand Alice insiste ou qu'une image m'intrigue.

Elle me fit enfin face. Son corps et sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotions. Elle semblait impassible, stoïque, invulnérable. Alors qu'en réalité elle était pronfondément blesséé, elle avait peur et se sentait rejettée... Mais après tout quoi de plus normal avec le comportement de soeur.

- Oui une seul et unique fois. Mais ce n'était ni sur un magasine ou à la télévision que tu m'as intrigué Bella c'est quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois dans notre lycée. Au milieu des autres élèves tu me semblais être ma libération. Tu est si belle Bella que lorsque je t'ai vu, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai cru mourir.

Pour ma plus grande joie je la vis rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et ce fut pour moi comme la permission de la prendre enfin dans mes bras. Je la serrais tendrement contre moi et elle murmura mon prénom dans un sanglot étouffé. Je pouvais maintenant sentir sa peine et sa douleur d'être une fois de plus rejettée. Je fermais les yeux assailli par ses sentiments douloureux et par la furreur que j'avais envers ma famille. Bon nombre de fois ma famille m'avait demandé d'inviter Bella pour qu'elle en fasse la rencontre mais j'avais toujours refusé, j'aurais du m'y tenir.

Je sentis le corps de Bella se presser contre le mien et ses lèvres effleurer mon coup avec douceur. Je ne puis m'empécher de frissonner à ce contact et poser ma main sur son visage pour attiré ses lèvres charnues contre les miennes. Ce fut un baiser salé et langoureux mais pour ma plus grande tristesse ce baiser ne dura que de brève secondes car Bella le rompit et avec un petit sourire elle me murmura.

- Nous devrions retouner à l'intérieur.

Je fus surpris qu'elle me dise cela et je lui demandait pourquoi. Et amusée elle me répondit.

- Et bien parce que ta famille nous attend et que je me dois leur présenter des excuses.

- Des... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi fairais tu cela !

- Et bien je suis en ce moment même au bord d'un magnifique lac au lieu d'être avec eux. Et j'ai mis dans l'embarra toute ta famille.

À ce moment là, j'aurais pus être en colère, frustré ou l'insulté de toutes sortes de mot. Mais je tombais un peu plus sous son charme. Amusé plus qu'irrité par son éductation. Voyant ses sourcils parfaitement entretenu former un drôle d'arc, je l'embrassais voulant lui faire oublier pour quelques secondes son éducation si formelle.

- Jasper... il... il faut vraiment qu'on y aille...hum...

Je ne la lassais pas prononcé deux mots sans que mes lèvres taquinent les siennes.

Échappant à mon contrôle mes mains avaient fini par la plaquer contre moi, écrasant sa poitrine avantageuse contre mon torse et glissant avec délectation sous son haut noir. Sous cette caresse elle avait gémi et je peux vous dire que si je n'entendais pas les commentaire complètement dédile d'Emmett chez moi, je me serai abandonné avec délices aux caressex de Bella. Mais j'entendais tout et je pouvais sentir la panique de Bella du a mon entrein. Je finis par rompre notre étreinte mais la gardait toujours contre moi. Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et murmura un merci que personne d'autre n'aurais pu entrendre sauf _moi_.

- Si tu veux je te ramène chez toi, tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourné. Surtout après ce que ma soeur ta fait.

Elle secoua la tête et avec un mimique faussement en colère et me dit.

- Nous allons y aller Mr Cullen.

Je fis la moue en entendant « Mr Cullen » mais ne fit aucun commentaire sachant qu'elle plaisantais et son clin d'oeil me le confirma explicitement.

Je me levais donc et l'aida à faire de même puis nous retournâmes chez moi, dans le salon où tout le monde s'était "rerassamblé" en nous voyant arriver. Lorsque nous entrâmes je sentis la main de Bella se crispé dans la mienne et j'essayais au mieux de me maitriser pour ne pas influancer les sentiments de tout le monde. J'utilisais donc la manière "normal" et jettais un regard noir sur tout le monde excepté mon frère Emmett qui m'avait sauvé la mise. À la place je lui tirais la langue ce qui faillit bien le faire éclaté de rire.

La suite de la soiré fut plutôt calme. Chacun se contentant de parlé de chose anodine et évitant d'évoquer l'accident qui venait de se produire. Lorsque l'horloque sonna quatorze heure, je décidais d'amener Bella dans ma chambre. Lorsque je lui proposais je la vis rougir et ses sentiments s'entre mêlais mais elle fini par accepter. Nous salûames les autres puis nous filâmes jusqu'à ma chambre loin des paires de yeux qui nous scrutaient elle et moi.

Elle sembla émerveillée par ma chambre ce que je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ma chambre pouvait l'impressionné ainsi.

- Tu sembles subjuguée par ma chambre pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi Jasper ! Tu oses le demander.

Elle éclata de rire et fit le tour d'elle même. J'attendais réellement une réponse. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'elle était une fille de très bonne famille... disons la vérité sa famille et elle même étaient carrément milliardaires alors pourquoi ma chambre de 35 m² l'impresionnait ?

Elle me jetta un regard amusé puis entrepri de m'expliquer la raison de ses sentiments.

- Et bien outre le fait que ta chambre est très grande alors que la maison ne semble pas pouboir en accueillir deux ou trois comme ça, tu as un immense et magnifique aquarium avec des poissons que je n'avais jamais vu.

A ces mots elle s'approcha de mon aquarium et s'amusa à passé un doigt devant un de mes poissons.

- Celui-là est magnifique ! Bleu marine avec de longs voiles ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible...

Je souria amusé qu'une si belle femme comme elle, puisse être émerveillée par des poissons. Elle fini par tourné le dos à l'aquarium pour allez vers ma bibliothèque où tout les livres que j'avais pu lire dans ma vie y étaient entreposé.

- Combien en as tu en tout ?

Elle caressa du bout des doigts quelques livres puis se retourna. J'étais tellement concentrer à ne pas épier ses émotions et à contrôler les miennes que l'idée de lui répondre ne parvint pas tout de suite à mon cerveau ! Bella me rendait complètement fou !

- 255

- Vraiment !

Elle se retourna et j'eu la drôle d'impression qu'elle essayait de les compter. Pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait. Je n'avais plus envi de la lacher. Je voulais qu'une chose qu'elle reste au près de moi. J'avais peur qu'à cause de ma fichu soeur, elle doive partir. Bientôt je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon coup puis mon menton (seul endroit qu'elle arrivait à atteindre si je ne me bessais pas) j'embrassais ses lèvres douces et je les sentis s'étirer en un sourire. Je finis par rompre notre étreinte et la fis s'asseoir sur mon lit à baldaquin. Elle se blotti contre moi et me murmura.

- Ta chambre est magnifique la mienne et ideuse à coté...

- Ne dis pas de sottise.

- Non vraiment, il n'y aucune décoration particulière ou chose personnelle dedans c'est un peu comme une chambre d'hotel. Remarquablement impersonnelle et froide.

- Pourquoi tu n'y met pas ta marque ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne reste jamais très longtemps à un endroit surtout quand je veux rester dans l'anonyma. La preuve, je vais devoir encore partir.

Sa voix se brisa et elle enfui son visage dans mon coup. Bientôt je sentis ses larmes s'imbiber dans ma chemise. Je le serais fort contre moi, l'obligenat à s'asseoir sur mes jambes. Puis je pris son visage délicatement pour voir ses yeux marron foncé beigné de larmes. Avec un sourire tendre je lui murmais.

- Pourquoi devrais tu partir si aucune personne mise à part nous sais qui tu es. Crois moi nous serons bien les dernière à appeler la presse pour leur parler de toi et leur dire que tu es ici.

Elle me regarda intensément, comme si elle cherchait un mensonge dans mes paroles puis me sourit.

- Dans ces cas là je veux bien faire entorse à mes règles.

- Vraiment ? Qu'elle rêgle avons nous enfrein.

- Beaucoup ne sont pas les miennes.

- Et les tiennes.

- Oh, simplement mentir.

Je souriai amusé.

- Je crois que çela en vaut vraiment la peine.

Elle hocha la tête et ses lèvres écrasèrent les miennes avec douceur.

Nous restâmes le reste de l'après midi sur mon lit. Nous nous étions déchaussé et mis au centre du matelat parlant de nous. Simplement de nous, de ce que nous aimions ou au contraire ce que nous haïssions et pourquoi. J'aprpris par exemple qu'elle détestait chanter chose qu'elle étais obliger d'apprendre mais elle aimait par dessus tout danser et jouer du piano qui est son instrument préférer.

- J'aime jouer au piano. Lorsque je joue je suis loin de ma vie. Mais je crois que mon proffesseur me ments.

- A bon qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

- Que je joue bien.

J'éclatais de rire et lui ébourrifait les cheveux, amusé par son air bougon.

- Je suis sur que c'est faux ! Depuis combien quel âge joues tu ?

- on m'appris à jouer dès mes quatre il me semble.

- Si jeune !

Ce fut son tour de rire.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre. Ne savais tu pas que l'on apprenait tout les jours ?

Elle me regarda avec un air de défis.

- Je viens de le découvrir grâce à toi.

Elle éclata de rire, me disant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse m'apprendre.

- Tu te trompes.

Je l'embrassai sur le front mais elle me repoussa gentiment pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai encore l'impression que tu me caches quelques chose Cullen.

Je grimaçai à l'entente du nom de Carlisle.

- Je te jure que je ne te cache rien.

Elle souria et se mit dans mes bras me murmurant qu'elle me croyait.

Se fut vers 17h que son téléphone retentit. Elle soupira et me regarda avec un triste sourire.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

Elle décrocha et malgrès moi j'écoutais la conversation.

- Melle Swan je suis désolé de vous dérangez mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que votre cous de piano et de chant commence dans une heure et demi et vous avez ensuite votre cours de danse.

Elle soupira et moi je fus surpris par ce planning si chargé !

- Je sais Justine je n'ai pas oublié ne vous inquiété pas. Je serai à l'heure. Dite à Jonathan de venir me chercher au Lycée dans...

Rapidement je lui murmurais le plus tard possible et cela sembla l'amuser.

- Dans une heure.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Elle raccrocha et je la serrai contre moi.

- Es tu réllement obligé de partir.

- Il faut bien que je parte tôt ou tard et je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher mes cours ma mère m'envoudrai.

- Comment es ta mère ?

- Et bien tout le contraire de la tienne qui semble aimante et gracieuse. La mienne n'est pas du tout aimante à la place elle est autoritaire et froide. Mais bon j'ai toujours eu des parents comme ça alors si du jour en lendemain j'avais les tiens je pense que je ne le supporterai pas.

- Je comprends.

Oui je comprenais. Qui ne pourrait pas comprendre. Mais c'étais si triste de savoir une telle chose. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais avec tendresse. Elle répondit à mon baiser qui fut de plus en plus enflammé et bientôt elle se mit à califouchon sur moi, ses bras ensserrant ma nuque et mes mains étaient autour de sa taille, l'empêchant ainsi de reculer si l'idée lui venait. Du bout de ma langue je léchais doucement ses lèvres et elles s'entrouvirent un peu plus me laissant ainsi entrer. Ses mains caressaient mon visages, frolaient mes cheveux. Puis doucement, timidement ses doigts parcourirent mon torse. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me souria complètement rouge. Je souriai à mon tours l'embrassant sur le bout du nez, le front. Elle éclata de rire et murmura.

- Nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours Hale et pourtant nous sommes là, passant d'une scène voluptueuse à une pleine de tendresse.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je lui dit que nous ne devions pas être normal.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal !

Cette dernière ne me sembla durer que quelques secondes à peine. Nous finîmes par nous rendre compte de l'heure lorque je reçu un message de mon frère me rappellant que nous avions un match de baseball. Nous finimes par descendre au rez de chaussé car bien sûr Bella voulait saluer ma famille.

Elle fut accueilli avec plus de détente que lors de notre arrivé. Emmett s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort contre elle se qui la fit paniqué ! Il la relacha et lui ébourrifia les cheveux sans rien remarquer.

- Petite Isa j'ai hate de te revoir.

Elle hocha la tête ses émotions trop mélanger pour pouvoir faire mieux. Rosalie et Alice s'approchèrent.

- J'espère qu'on te reverra bientôt dans cette maison.

Elle souria.

- J'essairais.

Edward s'approcha lui aussi et lui dit.

- Nous avons un piano, je serais ravi de t'entendre jouer.

Elle le regarda surpris, et ce fut à cet instant que cet abruti compri son erreur.

- J'espère que ce sera réciproque.

- Bien, bien sûr.

Carlisle et Esmée sourièrent.

- Sache que tu es la bienvenue dans cette maison.

- Je vous remercie pour botre accueil.

Apèrs ces adieux nous partîmes. Nous étions arrivé avec de l'avance. Elle voulait éviter que son major d'homme ne me voit évitant ainsi tout mensonge inutil et surtout me protéger.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux dépités ! C'est just que moins on nous vois ensemble, moins tu risques d'avoir des problème toit et ta famille.

Je soupirai et murmurais tout bas.

- Quelle ironie...

Nous nous embrassames puis je du partir sous les ordres de colonel Bella Swan. Je rentrais chez moi et mon coté gencleman m'ordonnait de retourner la voir pour attendre son chauffeur ! Mais non je m'y tenais et et une fois arrivé dans ma chambre j'eu un message. _ « Je suis bien rentrée et pour ta gouverne j'ai de super bonne relation pour trouver les numéro de téléphone =) »_

Je soupirai puis avec un sourire diabolique je descendis régler les comptes avec ma famille et surtout avec ma trèèès cher soeur.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et j'aimerais très sincèrement avoir votre avis dessus car ça a été vraiment dur !! xD**

**Je n'ai pas décider qu'elle serait le point de vue du chapitre suivant, des suggestions ?**

**Grox BsxX à très bientôt**


	7. 250 c'est long 50 c'est pire !

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre en vrai sadique que je suis Mdr et je vous en fait cadeau pour mon anniversaire car oui c'est l'anniversaire de votre auteur =D

Désolé si vous avez recu de mail pour vous prévenir j'avai oublier de fair quelque chose MDr

**Anne:** De rien =) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi car il y a encore des révélation !

**Patsy:** Alors que pense tu de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il te plait et je suis contente de te savoir parmi mes fidéle lectrice 3

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris ou en alerte merci beaucoup x3**

**BsxX**

**Chapitre 7**

_**250 c'est long, 50 c'est pire !**_

_PDV de lui_

Je venais de descendre au rez de chaussé et comme je m'y attendais ma famille y était. Alice grimaça et mon père soupira.

- Je suppose que c'est l'heure des règlement de compte.

- Et tu penses qu'il ne devrait pas y en avoir ?

Ma mère se leva et posa une main sur mon épaul.

- Jasper, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès...

- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu n'as pas entendu comment elle a été viscieuse !

- Jaz...

Je jettais un regard noir à ma soeur que se rassiella sans un mot.

Je sentais mes sentiments personnelles piétiner sur les émotions de ma famille. Lorsque mes sentiments étaients trop fort, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon pouvoir d'ampathe et tout le monde ressentait la même chose que moi. La seule personne qui gérait me mieux ses sentiments mise à part moi c'étais mon père qui compris que je dérapais. Il se leva et m'attira dans la cuisine.

- Calme toi mon fils.

- Merde !

Je partis de la maison et me mis a courir sans me retourner préférant casser quelque arbre plutôt que le coup d'Alice même si j'en mourais d'envi !

Il me fallu une bonne heure pour me calmer et pour revenir chez moi sans « faire » énervé ma famille. Car je savais que si je ne partais pas en temps ça pouvait très mal finir !

Lorsque je rentrais, Alice vint me voir.

- Je suis désolé Jasper. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ça m'a rendu jalouse de te voir avec elle et de t'entendre si bien avec elle. Et lorsque je l'ai reconnu je me suis dit que peut être elle changerais à tes yeux et je dois avouer que j'espérais ça.

Je soupirais.

- Je ne comprend pas. Tu as Edward maintenant, pourquoi tiens tu absolument à m'avoir à ta dispotion. Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ensembles.

- Je sais. Et crois moi, j'aime Edward plus que tout au monde mais toi je sais pas. Ça a toujours été fusionnelle entre nous...

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et regardais mon ex-femme.

- Alice, ça fait plus de 50 que nous ne sommes plus marier.

- Je ne peux pas oublier 250 ans de mariage. Désolé.

Elle partie en courant dehors et je soupirais. En réalité je n'avais pas 18 ans mais 670 ans. Si je suis 6 fois centenaires c'est que je suis un vampire, d'où mon don d'ampathe si développé. J'avais été tranformé à mes 20 ans et 350 ans après j'avais rencontrer puis rapidement épousé Alice.

Les pas Edwards me sortirent de ma torpeur. Il s'asseilla près de moi. J'allais sonder ses sentiments mais il me fit gentiment une claque sur la tête.

- Je ne lis pas tes pensées tu ne lis pas mes sentiments.

- OK

Edward était télépathe alors souvent lorsque ni lui ni moi ne voulions être surveillé, on passait ce « pacte » pas d'ampathie pas de télépathie. Nous soupirâmes puis restâmes un long moment silencieux. Alice et Edward étaient en couple depuis un peu plus de 25 ans. Quant à moi je n'avais eu que deux ou trois relations sans lendemain.

- Je suis désolé Edward.

- Pareil pour toi... Bon je vais la chercher.

- Tu sais, elle t'aime de tout son coeur.

- Je sais et elle le pense aussi mais bon...

Dans un soupir, il parti rejoindre ce lutin qui aurait du m'oublier.

Une main douce me caressa gentiment le visage.

- Ne lui enveut pas. C'est dur pour elle.

Je regardais Esmée désabusé.

- Tu m'as dit la même chose, il y a 45 ans. De plus c'est elle qui a demandé le divorce.

Après avoir embrassé ma mère, je montais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit fermant les yeux embaumé par l'odeur de Bella. J'entendais autour de moi les discussions des personnes présentent dans la maison.

Rosalie et Emmett.

"- Elle est vrament charmante.

- Attention je t'ai à l'oeil Emmett Cullen.

Le rire de mon frère retentit dans la maison puis il dit pour sa défence.

- Mais non ma chérie c'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire. Je trouve simplement qu'elle est jolie et que son caractère correspond bien à notre chère Jasper.

- T'as raison."

J'arrêtais d'écouter leur conversation surpris par les dire de mon frère. Elle me correspondais... Que voulait il dire par là ? Et pourquoi Rosalie approuvait ?

Je finis pas me connecter sans le vouloir sur les sentiments de mon père qui étaient les plus reposante. Il était calme et serein. Esmée, elle débordait toujours d'amour et de bonne humeur ou était inquiète et tourmentée se mélange me rendait malade à force mais je faisais avec. Avais-je le choix ? Oui, je vois venir les mauvaises pensées me disant que je n'ai qu'à changer les sentiments. Mais imaginer qu'une tierce personne influ constament sur vous. À force vous irez voir un cancérologue !

Esmée qui était toujours à nos petits soins demandais l'avis à Carlisle.

"- Ne la trouves tu pas à croquer ?

- Esmée je ne crois pas que l'expression "à croquer" soit appropriée.

Esmée éclata de rire et il me fallu un bon réflexe pour ne pas faire de même. Une fois calmé elle continua.

- Darling, tu sais que je ne pensais pas à mal en disant cela ! Je voulais simplement dire qu'elle est très belle et que sa timidité est tout à fait... à croquer !

Mon père éclata de rire. Puis j'arrêtais d'écouter comprenant que maintenant s'était une "discussion" de couple. Durant de longues secondes mon esprits vogua au grés de mes souvenirs en compagnie de Bella puis j'entendis Alice parler et dans un automatisme déroutant j'écoutais et sondais ses émotions. La seul chose qu'elle ressentait s'était de la détermination et de l'irritation je dirais.

- Alice fous lui la paix tu veux ! Il fais ce qu'il veux avec cette fille.

- Mais Edward tu ne comprend pas ! Je fais ça pour nous ! Imagine que sa ce passe mal avec cette fille que dira sa famille de milliardaire ? Ils iront forcément nous voir et là ça sera la catastrophe.

- Dit plutôt que tu essais de t'en convraincre !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi chéri, tu sais que je t'aime.

Edward ne répondit pas mais je savais qu'il était pronfondément blessé par l'atittude d'Alice. Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, Alice frappa à ma porte.

- Entre.

Elle entra en silence dans ma chambre puis me souria doucement.

- Je sais que tu nous as vu avoir cette conversation. Dit moi de quoi il en résultait.

Comme vous venez de le comprendre Alice est « voyante », elle voit l'avenir même s'il faut savoir qu'il est succussin et qu'il peut changer à tout moment.

- Ça n'a rien donné.

- Alors pourquoi viens tu ?

- Tu est le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on peut toujours changer l'avenir, la preuve dans ma vision, tu ne m'avais pas demandé si j'en avais justement eu une.

Elle me fit un petit sourire mais pour ma part je levais les yeux exaspéré par ce petit bout de femme.

- Ecoute Alice, laisse moi refaire ma vie comme bon me semble.

- Mais elle est humaine Jasper ! Elle ne vivra pas éternellement et vu qui elle est elle va certainement partir dans quoi... une semain voir deux.

Je soupirais espérant ne pas perdre le contrôle deux fois dans la même journée.

- Ecoute Alice, je suis parfaitement conscient de sa fragilité en tant qu'humaine et du peu de vie qu'elle a... mais en réalité je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est elle que je veux.

- COMMENT ÇA " C'EST ELLE QUE JE VEUX" ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI J'ESPÈRE !?

Elle était maintenant furieuse. Même si je ressantais les émotions des autres, je ne saivais pas ce qui les provoquais et Alice evenait de plus en plus colérique.

- Mais bordel Alice ! Oubli moi non de dieu ! Tu es avec Edward maintenant laisse lui sa chance et pas en tant que psy ou meilleur ami !

Elle hurla de rage et couru vers moi pour me frapper mais Emmett intervint et la issa sur son dos sans un mot. Tout le contraire de notre chère Alice qui était entrein de lui briser littéralement le dos. Rosalie entendant les bruit des os casser de son homme entra simplement dans ma chambre, se mit face à Alice et lui colla la plus belle et la plus forte gifle qui met été donné de voir dans tout mon existance et je peux vous dire quand 670 ans j'en avais vu des gifles offertes.

Alice hurla de douleur et se fut à ce moment là que le reste de ma famille débarqua dans ma chambre. Carlisle me regarda d'un air entendu quant à Esmée elle regarda la scène affolé par le comportement d'Alice.

Edward me regarda doulouresement, blessé par le comportement et les dires de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il était temps pour moi d'intervenir grâce à mon don d'ampathe. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciais de faire dans ce genre de situation. Mais je le devais bien à Alice et surtout à Edward. Créer un sentiment afin que les autres le ressente pourrait paraître quelque chose de pénible mais pas pour moi. Peut être était-ce l'habitude ? Je me focalisais sur le sentiment que je voulais qu'ils ressentent entre autre de l'amour et de la sérénité. Puis je me « concentrais » pour que les autres les recentent. S'étais simple. Je réussisais même à « donner » différentes émotions aux personnes autour de moi mais ça requièrait plus de concentration. Alice fini par ce calmer et tomba à genoux puis me regarda. Je savais qu'elle culpabilisait pourtout j'étais fatigué des scènes qu'elle me faisait. J'avais déjà eu des aventures et Alice me faisait à chaque fois une scène trouvant toujours une excuse. Mais maintenant, je ne voulais plus qu'elle se mèle de cette partie de vie. Car je voulais vivre quelque chose de plus fort encore que mes aventures sans lendemain. Alors que l'idée germait peu à peu dans ma tête Edward m'attrapa les épaules, planta son regard dans le mien et me dit pratiquement choqué.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça !?

- Edward, c'est le seul moyen. Et puis je suis fatigué de tout cela.

Je jettais un regard à Alice puis au reste de ma famille qui nous regardais sans comprendre. Ewdard ce senti, pour pas plus grande irritation, chargé de leur dire ma décision.

- Jasper veut déménager !

- Quoi mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !!

Toute les femmes de la maison s'était exprimé en même temps. Cela aurait pus m'amuser mais pas aujourd'hui.

- J'en ai marre des scène de ménage que me fait Alice alors que nous sommes divorcés depuis plus de 50 ans. Sa suffit je craque.

Mon père soupira puis hocha la tête.

- Jasper, je pense que ne plus vous voir pendant quelque... temps serait une bonne chose. Mais légalement tu n'as pas le droit de déménager, tu es au lycée et surtout ta nouvelle petit amie ne comprendais pas ce soudain changement et elle pourrait mal l'interpréter.

Il souligna oralement « nouvelle petite amie » et jetta un regard serein à Alice.

- Carlisle...

- Edward, Alice je pense que vous retrouvez tout les deux vous feras le plus grand bien. Non Alice je te voix venir. Je ne vous met pas à la porte simplement tu oublis que Jasper et toi n'êtes plus marié. Votre vie de couple est fini et tu as choisis de vivre avec Edward.

Elle hocha la tête silencieuse perdu dans le méandre de ces pensées. Edward suivait les pensées d'Alice et moi leurs émotions. Et je sus qu'elle décision Alice avait pris au moment même où elle semblait avoir le coeur brisé. Elle était d'accord.

- Tu as raison Calirsle. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se sépare physiquement et pas seulement officiellement.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement la joue puis pris la main Edward et ils s'en allèrent tout les deux dans leur chambre. Tout le monde les suivirent sauf Carlisle qui referma derrière eux.

- Serais tu parti ?

- Je suppose oui. Lorsque Alice m'a quitté, ça m'a anéanti mais sa décision a été sans appel. Autant par ses paroles que ses émotions. Et j'ai accepté. Ça m'a pris 45 ans, j'ai fini par accepter Edward pleinement en tant que compagnon d'Alice et notre divorce puis j'ai rencontré Bella et là, là Carlise j'ai émergé, j'ai fermé ce livre de 400 ans et j'en ai pris un autre. Celui de Belle et moi. Après tout comment j'aurais pu accepté notre sépration à Alice et moi, avec toutes ses crises de jalousie ?

Je me tu surpis d'avoir révélé ce que j'avais sur le coeur à Carlisle. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, un jour vous pourrez vous regardez sans aucune rancoeur ou tristesse.

Je sortis de ma chambre puis me retournais et dit à mon père.

- Je crois que les humains sont bien plus évolué émotionnellement que nous. En 50 ans regarde où Alice et moi en sommes.

Puis je sorti sans un mot.

- Hey ! Une partie de chasse, ça te dit ?

Je me retournais et Emmett me rejoignit en trois enjambées.

- Pourquoi pas. J'aimerai faire aussi un tours voir Bella sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ça te dérange?

- Pas de problème ! Espionné les gens à leur insu pour voir comment ils sont réellement, j'adore ça !

Je grimaçais mais Emmett ria et monr rire s'accompagna au sien. Nous partîmes tout les deux en direction de la maison de Bella.

**Quand pensez vous ? Si vous saviez comment j'aimerai être une petit coccinelle ( les mouches on a tendance à les tuer Mdr) pour voir la tête que vous avez fait en lisant ce chapitre. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez c'est très important pour moi.**

**Il y a de très forte chance que le prochain chapitre soit un _PDV de Elle. _**

**En tout cas je souhaite un Joyeux anniversaire à tout ceux et toute celle qui sont née comme moi le 16 mars ( dites moi votre date d'annversaire et je vous dédirais un chapitre 3 rien que pour vous mes reviewers préférés ! ) **

**Grox BsxX à bientôt**


	8. NOte

Coucou a tous non c'est pas un chapitre c'est juste pour vous dire que je ne vous oubli !

J'ai un mal fous a écrire en ce moment je suis vraiment désolé!

Je me dépeche et je ferais tout pour prendre beaucoup plus d'avance dorénavent !

Gros BsxX a très très bientôt


	9. Loin des yeux loin du coeur

_J'ai été absente pendant plus que très longtemps et je n'en suis pas très fière j'espère que vous me pardonnerai. Bisous_

**Mrs Esmee Cullen**: je sais, je fais beaucoup de fautes désolé ! J'espère en faire de moins en moins. Quant à une beta si tu en as une à me proposer pourquoi pas. Même si je dois avouer ne pas être très partante !

**Anne:** Oui je sais c'est plutôt surprenant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien faire un PDV de Edward et Alice. Merci beaucoup tu me fais très plaisir en disant ça !

**Patsy:** Je suis contente que ça t'es plus et merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi quand je les écris j'ai ris toute seule !

**Belhotess:** C'est vrai ça t'as plus ? Je suis contente alors ! J'espère que celui te plaira encore plus ! Et merci beaucoup.

**Chapitre 7**

_Loin des yeux loin du cœur mais près des règles_

_PDV de Elle_

Alors que je venais de rentrer dans ma chambre ayant fini mon cours de danse, Justine vint me voir penaude.

- Un appel de votre père mademoiselle.

Je grimaçais. Si mon père m'appelait c'était que soit j'allais en prendre pour mon grade (et autant dire que mon grade est très très élevé) soit pour me dire ma nouvelle adresse.

- Oui ?

- Isabella, étant donné que vous n'avez pas vos gardes du corps, je suis obliger de faire appel a vous.

- Que puis je pour vous père ?

- Avez vous vu des photographes récemment ?

Je me figeais. Était ce possible que des paparazzi m'eurent pris s'en que je m'en aperçoive ? En général il n'était pas discret... Puis le souvenir d'Alice me vint en mémoire. Si elle m'avait reconnu ce n'étais peut être pas la seul après tout . Je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit la seule jeune femme à lire ces poubelles à mensonges.

- Et bien je n'en ai vu aucun.

- Aucune personne n'a fait allusion à votre rend social ?

Je me mordis la langue puis pour la première fois de ma vie, je menti à mon géniteur.

- Non père. Je vous rassure.

- Bien. L'avant première du film que nous avons tourné en Australie, sera dans deux semaines. Vous serez présente et vous quitterez donc définitivement Forks. Il sera dans notre intérêt de faire parler de vous. Cela fera deux mois qu'ils n'ont pas eu de photos ni de nouvelle de vous c'est donc parfait. Néanmoins je vous serez grès d'éviter les presses à scandale.

Sans prévenir les larmes coulèrent. Ma vrai vie revenait au galaud. Me rappelant que je n'avais pas le droit a de l'amour ou un semblant de tendresse du point de vue de mes parents. Oh bien sur j'avais eu des petits amis officiellement quand je dis officiellement c'est lorsque les magasines le déclare publiquement, mais à chaque fois ils se l'imaginaient ou mon père me demandais de ne pas démentir une rumeur qu'il avait lui même fait circuler.

Mon père n'ayant rien d'autre à me dire raccrocha et je me sentis seule. Incroyablement seule. Et sans que je ne parvienne à les retenir, mes larmes débordèrent une fois de plus et je passais le reste de ma soirée contre le mur de ma chambre pleurant à chaudes larmes.

J'avais finis par m'endormir à même le sol sans avoir mi mon pyjama. Heureusement pour moi personne ne vint me réveillé, ce fut mon portable qui sonna me signalant que j'avais un message. Les cheveux en bataille les yeux bouffis, et les membres engourdis je jetais un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. C'était Jasper qui m'avait envoyer ce message. _« Et si on transgressait encore leurs règles ? Que dirai tu si je venais te chercher ? Je veux profiter au maximum du temps qu'on nous offres. »_

Je du lire trois fois le message pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve mais belle et bien un message de Jasper. Comment avait-il pu savoir que notre temps ensemble était compté ? Était-ce un simple hasard ? Aucune idée mais je m'empressais de répondre. _« Si tu faisait ça je t'embrasserai à en perdre à haleine mais je ne voudrais surtout pas t'influencer ! »_

Aussitôt j'eus une réponse. _« Après mur et très longue réflexion, je viens te chercher. » _

Après ce message je ne lui répondit pas. De toute façon que pourrais-je lui répondre ? Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil matin posé sur ma table basse qui indiquait 5h55. Il sonnerais dans 5 minutes, autant me lever maintenant. J'allais dans ma penderie et y restais un long moment, essayant plusieurs tenues afin d'en trouver une qui plairait à Jasper. Mais d'un sens s'était un peu idiot non ? Pourquoi me tracasser autant pour une tenue ? Si nous étions ensemble c'est que ma façon de m'habiller ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Et s'il me disait que ma tenu ne lui plaisait pas je n'allais pas arrêter de la porter pour autant... si ? En plein dilemme intérieur, je n'entendis pas Justine entrer.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Aussitôt je me raidit. Si elle voyais ma tête elle saurait aussitôt qu'il s'était quelque chose. Sans me retourner je lui dis froidement.

- Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? Sortez immédiatement !

- Je m'excuse mademoiselle.

Et elle s'empressa de sortir et de fermer derrière elle. Légèrement culpabilisé je décidais, de ne plus reporter tout mon stress ou ma fatigue sur les employé. Je finis par choisir un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu ciel satin de soie, je mis aussi pour gagner quelques centimètre de jolies ballerines noires à talon compensé. Quand à la coiffure je fis simple, une simple chignon ! Je ne voulu pas me maquiller. D'une part parce que j'étais incapable de le faire et parce que je ne voulais pas d'artifice avec Jasper. Je finis par descendre au rez de chaussé et comme d'habitude la table de la salle à manger était dressée à fin que je puisse petit déjeuner tranquillement et totalement seul. Je dois vous avouez que certaine fois cela était vraiment pesant. Manger seul à tout les repas peut être reposant mais aussi une véritable torture ! Ce matin là je n'avais pas vraiment d'appétit je n'avais en tête que la conversation avec mon père. J'allais déménager encore et je n'étais pas sur d'en avoir envi cette fois. Je n'avais aucune attache dans cette ville non rien, j'allais devoir faire des efforts considérable pour m'intégrer si je restais mais voilà, il y avait lui, Jasper et il faisait toute la différence... C'est à cette pensée que la sonnerie retentit. Je me levais, pris mes affaires et allais à la porte alors que Jonathan l'avait déjà ouverte.

- Qui est ce Jonathan ?

-Un jeune homme mademoiselle, il dit s'appeler Cullen.

Je souriais et demandais à Jonathan de nous laisser et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de n'emmener au lycée aujourd'hui et pour mon plus grand plaisir Jasper ajouta.

- Ni besoin de venir la chercher je la ramènerai.

Jonathan hocha la tête puis parti en direction des cuisines certainement près a tout rapporté à Justine une fois que je serais partie. Je reportais mon regard sur Jasper et je fut une fois de plus éblouie par sa beauté. Ses yeux gris papillonnèrent sur mon corps de façon presque indescente et je sentis mon visage s'empourprer.

- Allons y où nous allons être en retard Cullen.

Il éclata de rire et entrelaça nos doigts.

- Oui Bella, allons y.

J'eus l'impression à son ton, qu'il ne parlait pas du tout d'aller au lycée. Lorsque nous fûmes tout les deux dans sa voiture, j'eus le droit à un tendre baiser qui fit battre mon cœur plus que de raison et je bénissais les dieux que Jasper n'entendent pas mon cœur s'emballer dès que je le voyais mais surtout lorsque nos corps se touchaient...

Durant le trajet, Jasper se moqua gentiment de Jonathan.

- Il est un peu bizarre ton major d'homme, bon pas autant que dans la famille Adams mais quand même.

- La famille Adams ? Qui sont ils ?

Il me regarda surpris.

- C'est un film, tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

- Je ne regarde jamais la télévision.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Et bien j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur les plateaux de tournage alors lorsque je regarde un film je pense plutôt à l'équipe qui a travaillé dessus plutôt qu'à l'histoire à vrai dire.

- On va y remédier.

Il avait chuchoté ses mots mais je les avais parfaitement entendu dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

- Pourquoi as tu dis que Jonathan était étrange ?

- Il semblais complètement déboussolé en me voyant et dès que tu es apparu, il a fait comme si de rien étais. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas te montrer sa « faiblesse » !

Je fis une petit grimace qui n'échappa pas à Jasper.

- Pourquoi cette grimace.

- Et bien tu sais, tu es une véritable exception. Personne en dehors de mes professeurs ou gardes du corps ou encore mes parents ne me rendent visites ou ne savent ou est ce que j'habite. C'est pratiquement secret défense ! Et puis Jonathan c'est que c'est moi en réalité qui est le pouvoir ou non de le renvoyer. Alors je suppose qu'il veut se faire bien voir. Mais je dois avouer que j'aurais penser qu'après toute ses années ça lui aurait passé. Quoi que en ce moment je n'en fais qu'à ma tête !

Je riais nerveusement.

- Excuse moi je parle trop.

- Non ! Pas du tout j'aime t'entendre parler. Et ce que tu me dis m'intéresse.

Je souri mais ne parlais plus. Il fallait que je me surveille. Que j'arrête de parler sans réfléchir et surtout de parler de moi sans qu'on me pose une question bien précise.

- Bella pourquoi es tu si... si dur avec toi même ?

- Dur avec moi même ? Que veux tu dires ?

Nous arrivions déjà sur le parking du lycée. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et il entrelaça nos doigts sous le regard médusé des élèves présent.

Est-ce... Est-ce qu'ils m'ont reconnu ?

Non je ne pense pas.

Alors pourquoi nous regardent-ils ainsi ?

Parce que nous formons un joli couple.

J'éclatais de rire.

Dis pas de bêtises voyons !

Et pourquoi dirais-je des bêtises ?

Je fis la moue.

Bon d'accord ce n'est peut être pas des bêtises.

Comment ça peut être !

Tu vas arrêter de toujours vouloir avoir raison !

Avec un grand sourire, il me répondit non !

Oh ! Et j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour ça !

Une très bonne.

Vraiment et laquelle ? Je serais curieuse de l'entendre !

Habilement il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face en plein milieu de l'allée nous amenant au lycée.

Et bien je n'ai pas eu mon fameux baiser.

Celui du message.

Avec un sourire taquin il hocha la tête.

Exactement.

Je me mordis la lèvre et sentais déjà le rouge me monter aux joues.

Ici au milieu de tout le monde ?

Pourquoi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire personne ne te connaît ici.

C'est vrai.

Je m'approchais de lui et fis taire la sonnette d'alarme qui me faisait savoir que je n'étais pas censée faire une telle chose ! Au début nos lèvres ne faisaient que s'effleurer puis elles ne se quittèrent plus. Son corps froid contre le mien, ses mains ne quittant pas mes cheveux et mon visage m'électrifia. J'avais eu l'occasion d'embrasser plusieurs hommes mais le baiser de Jasper était de loin celui pour lequel je me damnerai ! Un raclement de gorge nous firent nous séparer pour ma plus grande tristesse.

Pour mon plus grand embarra, accompagné de sa famille Emmett nous fis un grand sourire.

Vous savez il y a des chambre d'hôtel pour ça.

Tais toi don Emmett.

Oh, moi je dis ça je dis rien !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et répondit

Justement ne dis rien.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf moi qui ne voyais que l'affront !

Jasper me pris la main et salua ses frères et sœurs.

Nous on y va, Bella est dans le bâtiment C, celui du fond.

OK à tout à l'heure.

Après quelques signes d'adieu nos partîmes et je regardais Jasper morte de honte.

Tu es adorable lorsque tu fais cette tête !

Tais toi Cullen !

Il éclata de rire, passa un bras autour de mes épaules et se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer quelques mots.


	10. Décision prise, rétractation refusée

_Et voilà déjà la suite ! _

**4ever Jack**: Sa va, je n'ai pas été trop longue ? Bon c'est vrai ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas long mais le suivant ne devrait pas tarder !En tout merci de te compter toujours parmis mes lectrices !

_Et merci a tous ceux qui me mette en alerte ou en favoris ! =D_

**Chapitre 8**

_Décision prise, rétractation refusée_

_PDV de Alice:_

Nous avions beau avoir décidé Edward et moi de déménager, nous étions quand même obliger d'aller à ce foutu lycée ! Je ne suis pas vulgaire en général mais ce lycée me rendait malade comme d'ailleurs chacun des membres de ma famille qui y était. Sauf peut être Jasper... mais lui c'est une autre histoire. Jasper Hale Cullen. Était et sera certainement désormais pour toujours mon ex-mari. Et oui même les vampires divorcent ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas. Pas moi quand pour la première fois je le vis dans l'une de mes vision alors que j'étais sur le point de tuer une femme qui s'entait l'alcool à plein nez. Je venais de passer une journée, un mois, une année d'une monotonie à couper le souffle et qui m'exaspérais au plus au point. Je n'avais pas de compagnon et n'en cherchais pas. Après tout quel en aurait été l'intérêt. Pour ma part je n'en voyait aucun. Mais ce fut lorsque mes dents pénétrèrent la chair de la jeune femme que je le vis. Au début, ça m'avait énervé qu'une vision m'interrompe en plein repas mais guerre longtemps car quand je vis le visage de Jasper, je tuais la femme en lui rompant le coup et l'a lâchais pour profiter et détailler pleinement cette vision inattendu.

Il m'apparus au milieu d'une cohorte de vampire qu'il tuait avec une inquiétante aisance. Les images s'accéléraient pour que je vis Jasper dans toute sa splendeur face à une immense bucher constitué de corps vampirique. J'imagine quand disant cela personne ne peux s'imaginer que je considèrerais cet homme comme mon compagnon. Mais c'était le cas et les vision que j'eus de lui à la suite me réconforta dans cette idée. Mes visions le concernant me prenaient toujours au dépourvu, je ne m'y attendais jamais. La dernière vision que j'eus de lui fut lorsqu'il alla dans un petit restaurant humain à moitié vide, un jour de pluie. J'étais dans la même ville par un concours de circonstance qui n'avait rien avoir avec le hasard, et j'avais décidé de l'attendre dans ce même restaurant sans plus de réflexion. Je savais que mes visions étaient plus suggestives que précises et surtout elles pouvaient changé à tout moment. J'avais donc peur qu'il ne vienne jamais, mais il finit par venir. Lorsque je le vis je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et je sus que si cela avait pus être possible mon cœur aurait battu à la chamade comme disaient les humains. Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte, je m'était levé et avait souris en lui reprochant de m'avoir fait attendre. En vrai gentleman, il s'était excusé.

Et c'est ainsi que notre histoire d'amour de 250 ans débuta.

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Je sais qu'il est très court mais j'avais besoin que vous sachiez cela pour continuer !

Dites moi votre avis Gros Bisous


End file.
